Bridget Goes To Washington
by revelsmyboy
Summary: Mark has accepted a temporary position for a year as British Ambassador to the United States. Bridget has fought off successfully stick insect Rebecca, but will she be able to keep his job from interfering with their newlywed life, will they have a baby,
1. Chapter 1

5:00 A.M. British Airways Jet – 1 Sleepless night, Numerous Nails bitten off due to nerves, 1 Sleeping Husband, Missing Urban Family, 1 Trip to Hospital, and husband swept away from my very arms.

I do not quite understand the world up to this point. The last several days have been a whirlwind of activity as we sublet our home to Mark's partner for a year. Had my misgivings about the entire move over a week ago, as I had my last urban family meeting over chardonnay and dinner. Cannot believe how life has changed, yet I am nervous, what if I turn international relations upside down with just one cock up. I mean we have been on good terms since the Revolutionary War, till last night's nightmare when I saw man running on horse through the streets of Washington D.C. yelling "The "Bridget is coming" "The Bridget is Coming" and in the midst of that they were dropping Mark and I into the harbor and not the tea.

"Bridget..Bridget, darling you look absolutely pale as if you have seen a ghost or something, you must be nervous." He rubbed my hand and then held it trying to reassure me that all would be ok.

I nodded trying to give him reassurance that I was calm and showing some inner poise, "No just nervous."

He brushed his hand against my face and reached over while kissing me and securing my seatbelt on jet. "I want you to relax, you will be just fine." He did it again smiling with those deep dimples, oh if we were not landing would have to invite him in back for a shaglicious moment, ah but just had relapse of memory of honeymoon, maybe not.

On our landing Mark's face turned purple when realized I was squeezing his hand so tight I must have been cutting off all blood to his limbs.

"Bridget we are just normal people, and I have a job to do that is all, so darling don't worry." 

Right he is here to do a job and we will be fine, just regular couple. I was not nervous anymore, or so I thought.

We were walking down jetway when flashbulbs were flashing all over. NBC, ABC, CBS, and CNN were all there. I could not see, heard someone on the side greeting Mark and then these gentleman with dark glasses and funny wires standing side by side with absolutely no emotion from their face, "Oh what is ?" Another bright flash and I went flying as my foot caught something tossing me into the air as more cameras went off, actually fall was broken by another photographer who was yelling, "I will sue you" "I will sue you."

Mark startled ran up to me "Darling are you ok?"

"I think I hurt my ankle," naturally it was just habit for him as he picked me up and carried me out.

"No sir, we will handle this," and before I knew it I was being whisked away from his arms and put on stretcher to ambulance. Oh great, British Ambassador's wife taken out due to enormous large carpet will be the headlines in tomorrow's Independent.

I went to reach for Mark realized we were being whisked in two separate directions, me to the hospital and him off in a limo with the British flag flying. He went to reach for me but he was pulled completely away. "I don't know if I am going to like this." First I had to compete for his affections with scrawny stick insect, but now I have a country that has become his mistress.

This cannot be good, well watch out I guess THE BRIDGET IS COMING!


	2. Chapter 2

New Shoe 1, Dashing Young Butler 1, Encounter with Preying Mantis one, and one almost shag 1..

3:00 P.M Have returned from hospital with large boot contraption on, and hardly resemble anything like Mrs. Beckham or first lady, however, was helped out of car by tall, dark, handsome butler, name William Thatcher, he was so dutiful and reassured me. Actually quite flattering to say the least, as he treated me like a queen.

Easy Bridget you are a married woman now. Actually he does resemble Mark in some ways, perhaps that is it, I'm attracted to the similarities of this young man as they resemble own handsome husband, however I am a bit angry for being stranded in the hands of strange Doctor's and nurses. And the least he could have done is…

Mum, these came for you; Mr. Thatcher brought in a dozen red roses to me in the sitting area, and, oh my, presented my card on a silver tray. "Call me Bridget," I smiled in gentle manner. He smiled back with dimpled smile much like a young Mark.

Card read:

Dearest Bridget,

Feel miserable that I was unable to be with you at the hospital.

Darling, I want our first night to be memorable, on our bed you will find package, please be wearing it this evening for most memorable reunion.

Love Mark

Oooh, suddenly felt a little flushed with thoughts of what it might be, when noticed Mr. Thatcher still in room.

"Thank you," have a nice day…" what should I say to him as he is staring at me.

"Will that be all Mum," he then obliged.

"Yes it will, thank you." Oh this is going to be really complicated at best as never had house staff before.

4:00 P.M. Decided since it was quiet to get acquainted with Pemberly, I mean the Ambassador's residence. Oh, I knew at the moment that I stepped out of the sitting room and looked at the vast red-carpeted staircase that I no longer was in Grafton Underwood anymore. It was built for royalty, than for Bridget Jones. I proceeded down the hallway opening double doors that lead me straight into a Grand Ballroom, with stairs. Suddenly imagined the ball, so looking around and realizing I was alone I began to pretend I was Elizabeth dancing with Mr. Darcy. And bowing my head to curtsy at an imaginary Darcy, only to realize my hand was being held by, looking up saw Mark.

"Darling," you have been watching Pride and Prejudice again?

He then began to walk with me through waltz when realized that my foot was a little heavy, oh the ankle. Slide Trip Trip Trip…

"This will not do." Mark suddenly picked me up and twirled me around the room in his arms. Oh imagined him in white flowing shirt as he waltzed me around, suddenly his lips touched mine and gently moving me to a settee and laying me down he nuzzled me and lightly trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone towards my breast, and then he was unbuttoning my top with his teeth, kissing me even more as I became exposed to him oh my! How lovely my husband.

"My lovely, beautiful Bridget, I don't know about you but I am intoxicated shall we, as he continued to position himself to take me in the ballroom.

"Mark oh Mark "… I managed to say between a gasp.

"I can't resist. You are but a lovely rose…" biting my earlobe.

"Um Mark," trying to get his attention as I heard the click of heels or what seem like sharp stilettos…My suspicions were right, as he was totally enamored with me the door opened and before me was, was a long legged stick insect, or what I would term a preying mantis.

She wore a skirt up to her g-string and a blouse that plunged to her navel. Her hair was golden blonde and she had an air of smugness that would provoke any wife to plot her demise. Realizing what she interrupted she did not even excuse herself.

"Darling…umm have you met Kathryn…" Mark nearly stuttered and I looked at him then her, suddenly was the lioness of pride as was ready to protect my territory.

"Mr. Darcy the President and First Lady request your presence at the White House a week from today."

She threw it down on the table next to the settee and sizing us up with nose in air and diabolical evil glances left the room, as Mark turned to me and I to him with a care to explain look. All of a sudden the passion and intoxicating embers of lust went deadly cold.

7:00 P.M. Settling in for dinner as Mark was called away to important call from Tony Blair.

Alas, we were being served our meal in the dining room. It was silent at best, as I knew he was uncomfortable with my reaction so far to the staff.

Mr. Thatcher was ever so attentive placing napkin in lamp, staring up at me with those deep subtle pools of brown. I was increasingly uncomfortable for a bit, when I heard Mark clear his throat.

"Hmmm..Hmmm … that will be all," he said glaring at the young man.

Mark stared at me, although, I struggled to try to imagine what I had done wrong. For I was not the one hiding, a slut stick insect on my first day.

"I imagine you find this mansion comfortable Bridget, and the help, in a word helpful?" He asked with an air of haughtiness.

I looked up, "Oh I see, throw this back at me so you can excuse your half-naked staff, who does not bother to knock before entering a room," I countered back.

"Not unlike the young man just now who seems to have an intimate familiarity with my wife, which is unmistakably countering the acceptable air or propriety in our new home." "Tell me did he give you the royal tour?"

"Unfair," I said as I threw down my napkin, "Oh, and how was the shorthand today, dear?" I countered back with a tear in my eye pushing a way from the table.

"Bridget," he said getting up as I wobbled to our suite. I slammed the door sitting upon our four-poster bed, oh how I wish I had some Ben and Jerry's right now.

7:30 Pacing in study -Mark's thoughts downstairs

What was I supposed to think? Young virile butler practically loosing his sodding face in her bosom all under the pretense of placing a napkin on her lap. (He began to pace) And I assume he helped her upstairs to our room, just as long as he didn't help himself to her. And how about that flower arrangement I saw him taking up to her saying, "just welcoming you and our wife home." (Mimmicking and taking another swig of brandy) Sure, why can't we have a dower old gentleman butler? (He pushed his hand across his forehead running it through his hair as he held his hand on his hip.) Then he shook his head, have I gone completely crazy, I'm so taken by her and her beauty, just it is maddening how jealous I have become. I better go up to her and apologize, I was appallingly horrible to her.

8:00 P.M. I heard a knock, "Go away." I said through tears.

"I can't, not until..Bridget please open the door."

I came to the door hearing some heavy panicked breathing. "Darling can't we talk?" "I'm was out of line.. Please open." and with that I opened the door and sat back on the bed, wobbling to the bed I might add.

"Well," I said. "I'm listening." Curtly I spoke and he turned around a little lost for words.

"May I sit down, please?" I nodded to his request. As he sat he took my hands and held his head down for a moment and his thumbed made tiny circular motions on my hands.

"I apologize, I was short with you because I was insanely jealous of how he looked at you." "When you have loved and lost you..you go crazy." He then touched my face and propped my chin so that I was looking deeply into his eyes. "You are my everything, and I…am not pleased with Kathryn's dress and I new you were mad, and we are in new territory and I nearly feel as if I already have a sizeable ulcer…today." His speech got faster as I realized how vulnerable and insecure he really was today.

"Then tell her to stay home unless she can put clothes on for work, or better yet fire her and I will do her job." I said matter a factly with superior authoritative tone..

"I can't she is Mr. Manning's assistant, but I will make a point of her dress," he said.

"No I will, and will talk to her tomorrow, after all I am your wife." He looked a little worried, as he was not aware what might come of this, but did not say a thing due to our little row a moment ago.

He pulled the package that sat on the bed, "you haven't opened this."

I smiled and took from his hand, inside was a lovely red peignoir set of satin and chiffon. His eyes pleaded for me to try on. I did, and when I came out he resumed our dalliances downstairs. Not missing a beat he said "lets see if we can make a baby tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Tea Party 1; 2 New Close Friends and First Ladies; 1 Closet Shag which maybe be misconstrued as closet case.

Tea Party, I don't know I seem to be pre-occupied as we entered the room. My eyes were staring at the flowers and looking for any bug devices, as I understand here in the states we could actually be under surveillance.

"Bridget what are you doing?" Mark said a little annoyed.

"Well you can never be to careful, although I am very grateful to the National Security I realize every step is being scrutinized. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Is this why darling when approaching that precious moment this morning you slapped your hands across your face and mine as you thought our room was being bugged, and that your approach to foreplay in the closet was not to excite mystery but keep us from" he began to laugh.being spied on."

"Laugh as you will but yes to escape probing eyes, as you must imagine there is no telling what sick perverts are there in National Security, they may be tuning into us every night like they do Footballer's Wives back at home." she said leaning into a bouquet of flowers to see if there was a wire or camera.

"Or maybe the President is some sick per…" I was about to call the U.S. President a pervert.

"President Bush and Mrs. Bush this is Ambassador Darcy and his wife Mrs. Darcy." They were announced in formal fashion…

"A pleasure," Oh he is looking at me strangely perhaps he heard me when I said pervert.

Prime Minister Blair and President Bush pulled Mark aside, while I was seated at a table with the first ladies. Still I looked around their gowns neckline or the centerpieces paranoid a bit to our conversations. Indiscreetly I lifted up the china looking for a wire or camera of sorts; initially they looked at me odd. "Beautiful china, everything is so beautiful." I wonder if their bras are wired for sound. They seem nice enough. Oh look funny men with ear thingies in their ears; perhaps they are going to haul us away for the unsavory remark I made about the president.

Turned my attentions suddenly to tea and the champagne that was free flowing and I fear so was my mouth free flowing, I think. But the First Ladies were really some of the nicest women you would like to meet.

They were supportive to a fault, especially as I related about my miscarriage, as well as Mark's and my quest to conceive. But still no child, and they patted me on back reassuring me that it was going to be ok.

We discussed everything from infertility to male impotence. They shared the same concern, yet being both Mothers I felt confident on the information they shared. Although with every laugh or giggle Mark looked over at us nervously, wondering all the while what must have the first ladies so intrigued with what I have to say. Then he would smile but could tell he was uneasy, as limo picked us up he asked how we got on and what we discussed, I responded. "Family." I really could not tell him that we were discussing male dysfunction.

Next Day

8:00 AM Beautiful day as I feel that I have been received will in Washington society.

9:00 AM Received call to meet husband at his office, perhaps he could not get enough of self last night, and needs encore performance, while he insisted the closet was a bit cramped, I turned him onto the tub. Yet need to cool insatiable appetite, as I'm sure we will have tea and discuss events as Ambassadors and their wives do all the time.

Follow-up with Meeting Ambassador's office (my husband) so proud of him and cannot get image of our shagging session out of my head.

"Mrs. Darcy, please have a seat, a spot of tea?" Kathryn said.

"Why that would be lovely," I said and thought perhaps Mark has had the conversation with her. Yes, although she still wears the most revealing clothes, and to be honest have heard rumor that she is a Dungeon Mistress or moonlights as pole dancer, oh the image, yuck!

She left the office laughing is the most wicked matter as my husband came in. Perhaps she is the wicked witch of the west dressed as assistant to British Embassy. She looks a wee bit green. Wonder if there are any flying houses about, I sure could use one about now.

Wait a moment he did not kiss me and he has a serious look glaring at me, I'm at a loss for words. How could things change so drastically?

"Darling did you have a nice tea chat with the First Ladies of the free world?" He said now with a slight smile.

"Yes, as I said last night they were..," I began to say..

"Helpful would you say," he interjected with slight irritation and lawyer cross-examination. "When asked last night you mentioned you spoke about family, in what context?" He leaned in a bit.

"I don't know what you mean." I said now feeling as if I have caught myself on trial.

"About who?" He inquired more.

Quietly responding, "about us."

Mark pulled out a red folder. "This came today in interoffice mail, so you can imagine my surprise when Kathryn handed it to me. The note on the First Lady's Stationery." I went to reach but Mark kept it in his hands.

Dearest Bridget,

Don't despair as most who find themselves in the predicament of wanting a baby, need to look at all the modern options for young women today. I reassure you, today more then ever, there are ways to aid our husband's fertility and function, why I came across this today and found it may be helpful. Poor dear, as you read this I offer sincere hope that Mark's sperm levels will rise and you will have a baby in no time.

Sincerest Wishes

LB

First Lady..

"I ..I don't know." suddenly felt face flushing plus the aspect that husband will no longer touch me.

"Bridge could this be why last night you suggested this morning that steak and shellfish should be my daily staple to help with what they now term as my slow and deformed sperm. Also the side of tomato juice you ordered and made me drink with my omelet this morning." He said looking at me over his reading glasses.

"I can explain," I said. He put down his glasses and postured himself with hands folded as I attempted to try to explain but nothing else was coming forth.

"Also, Mrs. Blair has included a manual for new ways to arouse your partner." "However you cannot imagine my embarrassment and shock as I tried to figure why Mrs. Blair kept glancing towards my crotch, until I read this, would you say she was sizing me up in a word?"

Sinking in my seat.

"Oh and darling why don't you open this package, the letter was quite enough. I opened it to reveal boxers. Mark nearly feigned heart attack, "what does it say?"

I read, "Bridget have your husband wear these as he will have less chance of raising his temperature, and reducing his chance of deformed swimmers. The material is exquisite."

As Mark took sip of tea he began to choke, actually I fear I may kill off husband before end of day.

Intercom went off in time, "Mr. Darcy," (Kathryn spoke) "the First Lady and Mrs. Blair request your company to discuss foreign exchange visas and educational programs for students here and abroad." (Kathryn again giggled in evil manner; see she is the evil witch and bet her pet is a flying monkey.)

Mark answered and gagged more and when I got up to pat back he held hand up and said, "I think you have done enough." he left.

I fear now I will definitely be tired barren woman, as husband will not touch me with 10 ft. pole at this point.

I left office and walked past Kathryn's desk when I came upon a large envelope with my name, she had set me up and instead of forwarding mail to me at residence she gave it to Mark under pretense that it was addressed to him. She set me up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Numerous dreams I'm pregnant (too many to count); Preying Mantis is still up to no good; one tea party; and one serious aftermath quarrel after tea party.**

"Here you are, what a fine looking baby boy," the Doctor hands to me as we smile at each other.

"Where's my baby…the baby is gone…Mark the baby," as all quiet me down and an empty blanket is handed to me with wicked Kathryn flying by window on what appears to be a broom.

5:00 AM Wake up in horrible sweat and breathing very heavy, " Mark," but he is not there. It is 5:00 A.M. and he is not here. Looking through covers thinking I would see him hiding underneath, but throw back to have marital bed empty.

Wait note, "Darling, could not sleep so decided to walk back over to office to complete some work, hope I didn't startle you." Mark

What no love Mark, no early morning kisses and playful tumbles, and no longing looks in the eyes, "placing two hands on my cheeks, "great I'm now tragic ambassador wife in cold marriage and barren as well never to conceive child, I will be childless." I realized as I began to weep.

Tea party a disaster, husband is stoic and quiet, and I am still baffled by attention of Mark, no I mean William Thatcher. The resemblance is uncanny.

7:00 AM After momentary thoughts of childless existence have pulled self together.

8:00 AM Mr. Thatcher all of 25, and still looking very much like husband has served me breakfast. Mark must have looked similar in his reckless youth, not that a Darcy would be reckless, as not in their genes. Still resemblance is uncanny, "Mum, thought you would enjoy this," it was a white rose.

Wonderful spell broken after breakfast to hear shrill coming from husband's study, I think I will check in on what is going on.

Have begun to wonder through residence to witness the gross familiarity of someone who has propped red stilettos on husband's desk in library.

"I know darling, yes well you know the life of someone so brilliant having to work with countless inept politicians, and in particular this weak minded pouf of an interim Ambassador." Bridget holds her mouth not to alert Kathryn that she is eavesdropping. "Yes, you were right darling and the wife is an easy mark and somewhat of a half wit, I don't know what you ever saw in her." Bridget mouths, " wot," wondering who she could be discussing her social ineptness with on the phone. "Sorry duty calls darling." She laughs with another high pitch shrill that is positively disturbing.

Phone rings again. "Yes, I realize you are impatient but I think we will be able to destabilize relations between the two countries, at which point I want my full share of the…" suddenly a crash as Bridget leaned over knocking a vase onto the floor.

"Kathryn, Hi…" Bridget realized she was there looking at her picking up the pieces.

"Silly me just not watching where I'm going and still getting used to this vast estate," she looked at me with disdain and I couldn't help my journalistic appetite had risen. I will find out what she is all about.

"Ms. Jones," she arrogantly addressed me back as not wanting to be bothered.

"Mrs. Darcy," I said correcting her in which she seemed less then amiable to receive correction from me.

"Will you meet me in the study in 30 minutes," I said and was ready for her to decline but she agreed. I need to size her up.

10:00 AM "Kathryn I think you take far more liberties then you should, I don't know if you are aware that you are his secretary not his wife?" I said staring at her as she sat in the chair of my husband's study, almost with cat like prowess we were sizing each other up ready to have some scratching fit, which I assure you she would come out on the bitter end. "Also, you may want to rethink your dress as it gives the impression of, well I will say it, being a whore." Directing my stare at her and hopefully giving her the uneasiness that I found her dress less than pleasing.

She was appalled. "Well you may think me a bit of a tart, however I have the body, and well let us say darling that if I carried such an additional load like you, perhaps I would want to hide it" "I after all can understand your insecurities." She shoved her nose in the air with utter snobbery, is that a word?

How impertinent, she just referred to me as fat and that I had saddlebags all over. Actually made me sound Pillsbury Dough Boy or something.

"No need to get personal, but as long as you are in our employment your dress should reflect reserve not prostitution." "It had to be said." I said standing with a note of propriety and formalness but with a high pitched irritation.

Leaning on desk and now looking at me in eye-to-eye fashion. "Unlike you, I am my own woman, and since my position does not bear on what you, and your ineffectual poxy of a husband I suggest you spend your time in the gym instead of assessing my body, or admiring it," then coming over to me she smiled again wickedly, "and if I should take your husband as I very might well, at least he will be more satisfied, then with you, you frump bag."

That slices it. I pulled her from seat and grabbed her locks, "Now…let go."

"No, I've had enough of you, and besides I have immunity here," as I cast her onto the floor. I don't know what got into me. Suddenly I felt like Mark in one of his slugfest with Daniel.

And with that we began to have a slap fight as I tore at her and pushing her to the center of the main foyer, where I fell upon someone's foot, the Prime Minister's foot, and an all to familiar Italian made shoe, Mark who said "Excuse me gentleman if you will," and then escorting us both up and arm in arm to his study closing door behind us.

"Care to explain the row I just witnessed," he said. "Was this some sick and perverted rehearsal on wrestling for our Prime Minister, decided that female wrestling would be more entertaining then the string quartet I requested," he stared at Kathryn with dark darting cold stare.

I looked smug and then he turned to me. "Darling, is this going to be the general custom to slap our staff to show the superior strength in Britain among first ladies?" He was pacing at this point with hands behind his back.

"Well, I was just about to make arrangements, when your wife came onto me, something about how hot," He cut her off.

"Kathryn that will be enough, find me the quartet, straighten yourself up, and make sure Mr. Thatcher brings our guest tea." He barked the orders and she scurried on her way. But looked back with an icy stare.

I was about the leave and he grabbed my arm, "You darling," he was about to say.

I interjected. "I'm not interested in her, she is trouble and what's more she is trying to ruin us, and ruin or lives, and she is planning trouble because I heard it on the phone, and get into your pants as well."

"Bridget enough, you have to trust me for once," he said. "I need you… I need you to be the picture of perfect decorum and to resist this childish behavior, she dresses like a tart but she is competent and I don't love her I love you." He said sternly as I heard him sigh and look at me as if I was that one nerve popping up from his head.

"You need to be careful, she is up to something, and I know it." I said grabbing his hand.

"We don't accuse innocent people Bridget," he said preparing to leave the study.

"Bridget what is that rose?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"A secret admirer, what do you care," and with that he was a loss for words wanting to say something but unable and pulled between wife and responsibility.

"We will discuss this later." He said.

He looked at me oddly and I upset prepared to leave for the day grabbing my coat, "Bridget," he yelled I turned back wiping a tear. I was off.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Washington Interlude)**

**Grabbed Taxi to the Mall in Washington, funny man running after me (1) getaway (1) Captured (1) Possible son(1).**

I'm not suited to be an Ambassador's wife, perhaps he will chuck me or I will chuck him. What am I saying I don't want to do this?

This is sodding ridiculous as I walked about the mall speaking to myself. I'm daft to say the least. I have been here a little less than a month have managed to get myself in numerous arguments with husband, hardly the trip I had envisioned, by now I should have been something equivalent to the Queen Mum, instead I have gave the First Lady of this country and mine an exclusive commentary of my husband and my sex life, and wrestled with his secretary preying mantis stick insect in front of this world's most important leaders. Decorum I will never have it.

Have found my life perusing the tragedy of the lives lost in Vietnam at the Memorial and war torn and mangled. It is silent except for the click of shoes, wait that man in the coat looks familiar; in fact I think he has been following me from The Capitol Building. Dark jacket and dark glasses with some sort of fedora, oh my goodness I think I must be in the midst of some espionage and Kathryn has hired some goon after me. I quick stepped it only to find he was following me as well. Beyond the Memorial I ascended the stairs to the Lincoln Memorial, their seems to be a crowd, oh stupid Bridget should not have left residence alone, I know I will pull out mobile, oh no mobile in other jacket. Wait he seems to be gone, perhaps frightened of crowd, so I began to attempt to get lost in crowd, and just beyond pillar felt tug, and pulled behind to be facing mystery man.

"Don't kill me, please don't kill me, " and just before I about to scream he put his hand on my mouth. Removed his glasses for me to see it was Mr. Thatcher.

Displaying inner poise as I smoothed out ruffled jacket, "I don't mean to be so inquisitive but why are you following me, because I have to tell you I'm a married woman and I don't have the slightest interest in you." I tried to let him down lightly.

We sat on a bench in the mall and I was looking at him for some response, which produced a slight giggle then shake of head to laugh that was reminiscent of Marks. More eerier then formally thought. He is a nut.

"I'm not trying to seduce you nor kidnap you." He said.

"Then why are you following me, and you must admit this is not standard issue clothes for our butler." I am now perplexed.

"I'm here to protect you and your husband and to find a bit of myself."

I'm perplexed." Looking at him in odd fashion.

"I know but I will explain in due time." He began to attempt to escort me, but I held firm to the bench and exclaimed as loud as you please, "No you will tell me know."

He had that exasperated look on his face, much like Mark gets when he is loosing his patience with me.

"Ok, I better tell you something but if you divulge anything at all about what I'm going to say, well I will have to kill you." I didn't know whether to take him serious or not.

"I'm indeed William Thatcher the III and a member of her majesty's secret service, sent to protect you and Mr. Darcy who has been set up to be a proxy to Mr. Manning. The government needed a ploy to drum out some rather nasty plans to ruin relations between our two countries. He has no idea what is going on, and well when I found out that Mr. Darcy and his wife were being set up as target to insure our diplomatic relationship's safety and Mr. Manning's life I volunteered for the detail, I have a personal interest you can say." Putting his head down for a moment then looking up at me.

"You mean Mark believes that he is here for a year's assignment and that is all." Growing confused by the moment.

"Yes," he said reluctantly.

"So you are risking our lives to flush out criminals like we have no say or matter in this at all." "You selfish," and with that I slapped him.

I was about to run but he stopped me, "Look you can't say a thing, and we will insure your safety and his…" he fought with me more.

"But why the personal interest," I began to pull away again.

"Because he is my Father, my biological Father and I have to make sure the two of you are ok."

I stood their silent not knowing what to think. All of a sudden my knees were weak and I sat down.

"He never told me." I seemed to stutter.

"He didn't know or does not know." "He was 15 (I looked at him odd) on a dare from some schoolmates he took flowers up to my Mum's study, she was a guest speaker at Eaton, where he had formed a schoolboy crush, well she had also formed some attraction to him and well his inexperience and her absolute longing for this young man, shall we say they consummated their desires." "She respected him and made some excuse to leave Eaton, unbeknownst to him when she found she was pregnant." "She did not want to ruin his future or his young life, and alas her reputation was on the line as well."

I stood their stunned." I don't know what to say." I did not know whether to run or what.

Then he looked at me with those deep brown eyes, which were the mirror image of Marks. "I don't want anything from him, for I have had a happy life, my Mother married and I have an awesome Father, I just wanted to get to know him, to see what he was like." "You must not tell him." "I don't want to be far from this case, and I don't want to endanger you or my case anymore." "Running off as you did caused a bit of a hiccup." "Promise me you will not do this again. Please."

"You must tell him." I said trying to hold back tears and fear for what I had to hold from Mark.

"Not until I flush out those who are planning to destabilize our relations between Britain and the U.S." "Bridget, promise me."

"Ok …" I said reluctantly as we were picked up by limousine. We were walking back into the house, and just as William was removing my coat Mark walked in. He stood there in absolute silence. Sort of hurt as if I had run off with his son. Wait he does not know he is his son.

"Bridget, (wide eyed and clearing throat) I … have to … will you excuse me." He abruptly turned around.

"Mark," I called out after him and then I saw it, he seemed to be wiping his right eye as if you wipe a tear away, as he made his way out of the house and back to his offices.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark picked up his step with every long stride, pressing forward with wide swings of his arm as if he was on a mission of great importance.

He walked into his office sat down at his desk and placed his hands of over his face, albeit a bit sick to his stomach just like when he caught Cleaver with his ex-wife. Speaking a monologue of huge proportions, as if he was trying to reconcile himself to the utter panic that had overtaken him.

"Why me?" "This feeling." "I feel as if my heart has sunk to my stomach, and every bit of me is being eaten up inside. Then he fell to chair "Come on Darcy you are Ambassador to Great Britain not some sniveling English school boy, I know, I will send Mr. Thatcher to prison for treason perhaps I can have him locked up for a long time. Then lock her in the tower.

Pulling a mirror out he looks at himself. "You can see it, you are old a has been, and been replaced with a newer more younger model." "Where did I go wrong, perhaps should have never brought her here." Moving two hands aside of his face he attempts to stretch out the subtle crows feet that find themselves around his eyes, and the dark circles due to the lack of sleep.

"No" clinching his fist and holding his head up high and stretching his neck. " I'm not a wet behind the ears sodding nob who is weak." Suddenly his fist went down on his desk a bit to hard and he found himself shaking the pain of his fist hitting said inanimate object.

Getting up and walking to mirror, full length to the northeast corner he stood before it. Pulling what he perceived was his gut, although non-existent, his mind was playing tricks on him. His shoulders he pushed up only to have them deflate to a slouch as he replayed Bridget and William coming in the front door of residence. He sniffled again.

Unbeknownst to him Bridget had followed and was watching, feeling absolutely saddened by the attempts he was making while believing he had total secrecy. He attempted to hold himself up proud once again

(Bridget)

Should I sneak in behind him, perhaps I could place my hand on his shoulder. I never knew we shared similar insecurities, I have never seen this before. Starting to go in one more time she hesitates, "go in Bridget make things right, don't retreat you two need to talk." Said the tiny voice inside her as she snuck in and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Just as he was about to pull his shoulders back again "Gaah Bridget you gave me such a start, don't do that!" he said. "How long have you been here?"

"Enough to see what you were doing," he turned red and began to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't retreat Mark." And looking at him with some warmth and walking towards him he shook his head, totally iced over and unfeeling after what he walked in on and closing down rapidly.

(Bridget's thoughts, "How I wish I could tell him about his son.")

"No." He said walking away and turning away.

"I won't take to shaking heads, and you are not going to shut me out," She came near again and this time took his arms, with quite an arm lock as he attempted to pull again.

Then stepping back and feeling even more steamed by her familiarity and growing more irritated with him self, he was being drawn in by her and nearly shouted. "But what about your rendezvous with William and the rose, and the way you look at each other, oh bloody hell what is it that I don't posses that he has, I'm your bloody husband." He looked lost and yet was hanging on any word that she might utter. "Well what is it?"

Looking into his eyes I wanted to tell him but I promised William I wouldn't, not yet anyway, "Mark he was having family issues and wanted someone to talk to and well…" he displayed the redness in his cheeks and tried to shake off his silliness.

"Oh and is he really a closet case that he hides in them waiting for my wife to pull him out?" His arms crossing.

"Mark?" I said. "He didn't want the rest of the staff to know."

With speculation he replied, "Of course people always come to you for self help and advice and with that I will have our staff move desks and chairs in all the closets," with that he raised an eyebrow yet I felt he was still not convinced and I was developing an ulcer with all the information I was withholding.

I felt I was almost a prime candidate for examination and so I took hold of the situation and decided to make every attempt to change the subject by my subtle act of seduction, "No need for this," I pushed him upon the desk and began to undo tie and yank shirt out with animalistic passion as I began to disrobe Mark and then we were lost in each other. I felt a shudder inside of him and the want and desire he had for me to make this misunderstanding right.

"We can't, this is the office," he nearly panicked between kisses, until I whispered.

"The doors are locked," and then I playfully bit the tip of his ear where he let out a near groan. Next thing I knew we were playfully exchanging kisses on his office floor, we were so close these last weeks, but so much apart, alas not this time. He picked me off the hard floor and twirled me in his arms and placed me on the sofa in his office, where he took me passionately and we ignited with fire throwing all reserve and repression to crescendo in a fiery consummation of our love.

"Darling," as we eventually rolled to the floor, "Next time can we find a closet?" I giggled and we continued more till we found it 1:00 AM…we agreed that we should make it to the residence before staff found us. He straightened his rumpled clothes as I did as well. Just as we left we heard a heel clicking sound and Mark called out to no answer, then a shut door, he told me to stay put as he called out again and went to check what was going on.

Then I heard a bang and I ran to the direction he left to find him on the ground holding his shoulder where it looked as he had been nicked by a bullet, remember Mrs. Smithy's first aid from University I applied pressure." Bridget." "Don't speak and just lie down," and before we knew it the whole grounds was awake, Mark was rushed by ambulance and I was moved quickly to the residence under guard.

Awaiting some news, any news….2 hours later.

I turned to see William in residence, " Protection this is protection." I grabbed at him.

"Shhh are you trying to blow my cover." We went into the library, "I need you to quiet down, or I won't be able to help here." "Don't blow my cover."

"Forget about your sodding career my husband has been shot, where is the protection, where is the help, come clean tell him." I began to cry. "No more secrets and no more."

"No more what, " as Mark walked in with sling round arm and shoulder.

"So sorry Miss I thought you could do for a spot more of tea," then he walked away pulling a teapot away that happened to be in the room.

Mark looked back still suspecting more, but I saw him there and pulled him close, "are you all right."

"Really would wish that every time I would show up to find you he was not Johnny on the spot." He said as I attempted to shower him with kisses.

"Really Mark all is fine he is just a very eager butler to serve us the best way he knows," trying to reassure him nothing is up.

"Well, how come? " he said and in mid-sentence I said, "Let us retire as I was so frightened and I just want to take care of you."

Pulling him along as we left library only to have him staring at William in angry manner as I escorted him to our bedroom. I'm dead so dead if Thatcher does not come clean.

Had impossible evening, as sure as the sun rises when husband is injured, sick or infirmed in any way they become rather demanding and demand nurturing as if on some death bed.

There were times my only strategy to divert attention from phrase "No More" and William's constant appearance was flirtation as he kept gnawing on the bone, he wanted answers. I, in fact, found myself crossing over every seduction line to divert attention to last 24 hours, finally pills arrived from pharmacist and cracked some of pain medicine in his juice to knock him out. V. bad but extremely clever if I am to get some rest and submit article on Global Warming issues to the Independent.

My goodness what have we come to. Issues of on Polar Bear sexuality, we thought the human race confused, my goodness if U.S and Britain don't attack this issue head on it may lead to total extinction of Polar Bears.

Continued on article glancing every few minutes at husband he lay fast asleep. Actually this has been on of the few times since we have been here that I actually have witnessed the quiet stillness and peace of the mornings we once had in London.

What is this? Looking to see husband still asleep but worried about incessant beep and squeal of my laptop..

You got mail!

Opening up.

Bridget Hi.

(Oh joy is urban family)

Shazza, Jude, and Tom you must have felt the subtle thought vibes over the net as I am in desperate need of chat.

Bridgelene, felt distress signal from across the pond and thought we should check in on her little Bridget.

So glad to hear from you have had most hideous time across pond. Hardly see Mark, have found out Mark has illegitimate 25 year old son who is our butler, cannot tell him, and most of all we or Mark has become sitting duck to protect precious real ambassador, and still barren.

Help..

Suddenly silence came over net..

Sensitive Transmission Then screen bleeped and all went black.

Am being watched, have let out very large secret, and may have caused major national incident with one email. Now I've done it! Went to leave room when bumped into William as teapot and platter went flying. Also looking up at preying mantis with eyebrow almost above hairline to her "Humph" before descending stairs.

William picked up stuff and brought me into closet.

"Bridget, have told you before that all transactions are being watched and I would advise you to keep all emails short and brief in duration, lucky for you I was reviewing all outgoing emails."

"Suddenly jumped back startled as closet opened and Kathryn caught us both in the closet."

"Oh this is too good to not share." With that I attempted to run after her but William held me back.

Nothing about this could be good as she descended stairs.

(Mark)

The bedroom door was cracked only a little bit as Mark spied on Bridget and William.

"What is going on," he thought. They parted and as Bridget left to go towards library Mark put on robe and slippers and followed a safe distance behind William turning every corner until after turning down the hallway of doors he disappeared without a trace. Mark started to open doors but nothing it is as if he disappeared in thin air, until Mark heard the familiar clicking of heals, the same from last night. He heard the creaking of a steel door at the end of the North Hallway and followed suit in hot pursuit, only to be hit from behind by a hard steel instrument and fall down stairs.

(Voice) Pick him up; the boss will know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

(Mark)

"Here we go sunshine." Said the burly gentleman as he tried to get him to sit up straight.

Mark slouched as if a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Grabbing him by the waist the gentleman again tried to pick him up, startling Mark a bit.

"What have we got here?" Said a female voice.

Mark tried to shake his head it was blurry a bit but unmistakably a female's voice, "Kathryn," he whispered.

"Get me the syringe," unrolling the leather pouch she had them expose his arm and roll up his sleeve.

He fought, "No I said No—Who are you?" they held him down even in his incapacitated state he struggled, however, she was able to inject him with a narcotic.

"Boss this will cause him to be a bit delusional or out of it."

"I know but while his unwelcome snooping is inconvenient, it actually bids well for our side." She said as she watched the drug dope him to a state of complete and compliant behavior.

Pulling documents from a black briefcase she pulled documents and letters for him to sign with the Ambassador's letterhead.

" I've been looking for the opportune moment, and here the little darling is ready to sign the letter disclosing to the Middle East arms stockades that Britain has agreed to hide for U.S. defenses. These letters will point to the British Government's mishandling and possible broken alliance causing an international coup. Taking his arm she helped him sign it all the way with indisputable tell tale traces of his DNA would seal his involvement in forensic tests that he had actually handled the document. "She laughed wickedly. Pinching his cheek, "amazing how he played into our hands."

"Quick let us get him upstairs."

They managed to take him back to his room and tucking him in as nothing happened.

12:00 Noon (Bridget)

I have spoken to William and I am relieved to have him join us on Saturday for afternoon tea whereby he will explain himself and Mark can stop interrogating me about his relationship to me.

"No leave me alone," that is Mark's voice. I opened the door to find him thrashing about on the bed in what would seem a cold sweat.

"Mark. Mark" I slapped his face gently.

"Where did you and William go?" Terror in his eyes "I have been kidnapped I tell you."

I wiped his face not sure of what to make of the fright I found on his face.

"Mark look around you are exactly where I left you nearly two hours ago, I believe you were dreaming." I said trying to soothe his fear and anxiety all the while looking for the sedative the Doctor gave me if he should have a difficult time sleeping.

"No I was out of bed." I nearly forced him down and told him to calm down, fearing I would have to call the Doctor back.

"Calm down Mark or I will call the doctor right over." Nearly scolding him until I could calm him down.

" Bridget, I was peaking out the door and I saw you and William talking, with some shame on his face as he knows I don't like to be spied on, I.I followed him down a hallway to discuss with him his gross familiarity with you and then it went black and these apes picked me up I think and a woman's voice, and I think I've been drugged." As he spoke in a fast high pitched voice and smooth more of the hair away from his face.

Grabbing the sedatives and water I said, "Take them and take them now."

Reluctantly he knew I meant business and did not fight me.

"You were dreaming, it says in "How to Interpret Your Dreams" that the pressure of work and your own subtle insecurities can surface in horrific nightmares."

"Truly," he said trying to believe me.

"Truly now how about," climbing onto my side of the bed, "that you rest your head here," pointed to my chest as I placed my arms around him in comforting hug. All the while he wrapped himself around me holding me tight. Whatever the nightmare it was real to him and frightened him so.

"Mark I love you, you must believe that and I'm not leaving you." "Rest Darling."

I think things are going back to normal after straight 48-hour rest I demanded for rather high-strung husband.

Two Days Later (Bridget)

He is learning that wife knows best, although he always tries to at least debate issue in morning over his jam and toast, I daresay I am quite proud of myself, as I have become quite the lady of this manor.

Well back to work. Can't believe how I'm finally managing everything so well. This is what it must be like to be Ambassador's wife and hopefully one day Mother.

"What is this and email…"Don't open" in title. But it is from Shaz surely it is just a joke.

Giggled a bit and opened it thereby releasing this horrible Simpson's cartoon that I cannot delete. Oh my goodness just realized it is a computer virus and it has attached itself to my address book.

Arghhhh I can't stop it and it is sending out all emails to my address book.

What is this? Phone rings off until machine pops on. "Bridget don't open the email I sent a virus that travels to your email address book then to all the other address books of the people on your email list sending a domino effect to everyone on your list and then to their addresses. It seems Simon thought it a funny joke but I can't stop its destruction.

Suddenly mobile started ringing and I picked it up.

"Bridget, darling, it seems you have sent an email this morning,"

"Mark I can explain." In panic I began to wonder how many years I could get in Leavenworth.

"Did not know you were rather fond of the Simpson's it seems that it has taken over my computer and now in one key stroke you have managed to bring the whole White House System, U.S. Capitol, United Nations, and Pentagon to screeching halt with Homer Simpson."

Oh he sounded stressed, "Don't go away Bridget."

His other line began to ring. "Yes sir…yes I realize … I will have someone fix it right away." "Sir I assure you this won't happen again I will take her computer away." "Yes Mr. President."

Suddenly realized perhaps I have gotten husband in more trouble with government than I thought possible, I'm going to kill Shazza and Simon.

"Bridget, Why" He stuttered for a moment. "Are you trying to destroy any future employment I may have, that we may destined to live in a remote village cast away from all society and left destitute and exiled?" He sounded defeated.

"I, well it started out with what a thought was a joke email from…"

"Let me guess Jude." He said.

"No." I said sheepishly.

"Tom," he said with angst in his voice.

"No," I said in weak manner.

"Oh Sharon," light bulb went off.

"Well why does it always have to be my friends, you know others mess up." I said defensively giving it away."

"Bridget." In fatherly tone as I have had hand caught in cookie jar once again.

"Yes, Sharon." I said ashamed of myself and every relation I had in the past that is working against our future happiness.

Oh bugger so much for being respective first lady of Britain, as now I have managed to bring down all of Washington with one destructive email. Feel as I will be sick right now or at the very least deported back to England where they will not accept me either.

Doom!

Eve before Tea..

Dread Dread Dread..Cannot imagine how husband will be as this is our first dinner since email debacle and few words have been spoken between us. He has been through a gamut of meetings, which I believe have to be about ill fated Simpson email.

Quiet as the forks hit the plates and he held up the paper trying to avoid the obvious conversation.

"I hate this, I'm sorry I've tried to talk to you about this and for once I would like to you acknowledge me." I said as I put for down.

He momentarily placed his paper down hopefully to discuss matters but uttered a groan and picked up paper to turn page.

I didn't want to do it but calling out his name, "Mark," I strategically had some Devonshire cream on a spoon of which I flung across the table to hit the paper dead smack in center.

"Excellent aim dear," he said with a smirk.

"Not funny I have been trying to get you to discuss things with me and you are avoiding me, why?"

He looked at me with a look he has when he wants to avoid uncomfortable conversations.

"What?" Perplexed by the lack of emotion on his part and waiting for the shoe to drop.

" I or we no I mean I believe it is best that you fly home to England on Monday Bridget," he said squirming a bit and trying to fold his paper.

Felt heart jettison its way down to belly as I have been cast out from own husband.

"Wot, you can't cast me off just like that and toss me out," I said.

"It is not like that, no one is tossing you out," he said.

"I'm an embarrassment and pretty soon you will file for separation and then seek an annulment, I'm that much of an embarrassment to you." I stood up very upset and feeling as if my insecurities were fanning the flames of my anger to an unavoidable blow up that I'm sure would yield issues and secrets that should not come out.

"It is just that I feel this whole Washington thingh as been overwhelming, and maybe a visit with your friends…back ho.." he was stuttering a bit to get all out, standing and trying to face my fury head on.

"I'm overwhelmed perhaps, but overwhelmed by secrets and missteps of your past."

He shook his head and pointing his finger in an attempt to make a point. "Wait just a minute."

"No you wait a minute, I never thought you the type to expend such long amorous hours with former Eaton Professors that you would father an illegitimate son at 15 years old."

"Couldn't keep your trousers zipped or were you seeking extra credit." Oh no, it was out…

His face went ghostly pale and he fell back in his chair.

"William.." his voice cracked out.

"Yes William..," I said as Mr. Thatcher walked into the room and both of us turned to look at him.

William the brilliant young man that he was stopped, "Oh Bridget you didn't."

I was shocked at myself at what had ensued that I said, "Guess tea is off, " and ran off to my room trying to make sense of my explosion and two men who will have to have a long talk sooner that any expected.


	8. Chapter 8

(Mark's view)

Argument with wife (1) V. bad, discovered I have had son with passionate Oxford liaison (1) V.V. Bad, Accused of Treason V.V.V. Bad

The Door closed and I looked almost in disbelief at what is and should be a stranger to me, but yet part of me, my own flesh and blood.

I could not dispute or offer an argument because I finally saw the mirror reflection of me in my 20's starring over at me, and I was pained that I was deliberately excluded from his life. I should offer him a seat.

"Perhaps you should have a," pulling a chair out to have him sit down. He was uneasy.

"Yes that would be good, I apologize as I never had intended everything to come out like it," he said squirming a bit.

"Bridget was at the height of an argument with me and it just." I said uncomfortably.

"Spiraled out of control," as he finished his sentence. "She is a passionate woman." There it was that smirk of mine that I was so famous for, or at least growing up my Mother always pointed that out to me.

Now my imagination was spiraling out of control as I was beginning to think he did have some sick Oedipus connection with Bridget and began to feel rather ill. Why wouldn't he, after all we share similar DNA, come on Darcy now you are sounding more like your wife.

"No don't get the wrong idea, I'm not attracted to your wife (perhaps catching my and reading my mind) I have had a happy and content life, I just wanted to meet my biological Father nothing more, and to insure your safety as I'm part of Her Majesty's Secret Service." He looked up I was suddenly startled by his admission of being our bodyguard, thinking I had stepped into a Bond picture, or at any moment someone would yell cut and find I was part of some ridiculous " Sit Up Britain" spoof.

"I see I have a lot of explaining to do and I need to get this out very soon." He let out a sigh as I looked on at a loss for words and a bit perplexed.

"Mum was quite enamored with you and I guess this part of ancient history is now before you." I was blushing because all of a sudden I was transported back to a time when we were caught into the throws of passionate embraces on a dare of some schoolmates of mine.

I got up in a nervous pace, "Wait just stop." Then putting my hand in both my hands and trying to grapple with composure I sighed, also wiping a tear as all this emotion in me was about to combust.

"Wait all I want is to know is why she did not tell me, why?" Emotionally more charged, "Why did I not deserve a phone call or something telling me that I had a son." I was over my desk leaning in and now demanding full on contact with him. "You've seemed to know about this for some time now."

She wanted to protect you and her career it seemed best that she move on, she was an honest woman and expressed that your station of life, well would cause riptides that neither of your reputations could withstand. …, " He said.

At that moment I wanted to say the Hell with propriety and social stature, all my life I had been a slave to it and now it was the one thing that kept me from knowing I had a son.

"Mum said you were passionate in nature when up against a wall and that is the one thing she needed to guard against." He stated a truth and one I could not refuse.

"No," shaking my head, " I have gone all my life with a son I never knew, and so how fair is that?" Anger welling more up in my voice and choking on emotional tides of anger and sadness. I felt right now that I had been ripped open and my guts were exposed.

I said nothing until he countered me with another argument.

"And if you, you knew could you have finished Oxford or had the career you have now, and all would be fine, right." I could not believe it he had somewhat the same temperament I did and was facing me dead on like a man.

"But I sacrificed getting to know you," I said.

"Mr. Darcy I wanted to get to know you, not bring shame to you. I have had a pretty good life a wife and a one- year- old child. (I'm a grandfather too). Mum fell in love again and he was a good Professor at Cambridge, a fair man who I still have a close relationship with, but who knows I needed to at least meet you nothing more. After Mum died this past summer I just wanted to meet you, nothing more." He was about to give up on our conversation. And as he went for the door I arrived there first.

"No let us start again, my boy." "I'm glad to meet you, in awkwardness and began to shake his hand but he grabbed me in a hug, an embrace of Father and Son. We both were in tears.

"She died." My voice trailed off.

"Yes last summer, it was a tragic accident off Durdle Door in Dorset." So suddenly it was that it has taken me all this time to really get over this." He hung his head. "You know it is funny I look at Bridget and she reminds me of Mum a bit."

I reached to grab his shoulder, "she was beautiful." He shook his head and smiled and we reminisced a bit more. He also produced a picture of my grandchild, a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes and his wife beautiful. I was taken back by all this and a long silence existed between us as I took it all in.

"But there are more pressing matters and I think I need to arrange for you and Bridget to return to the U.K." he was now all business.

"I don't understand, " I was taken aback.

"You were brought here as a scapegoat to protect the real Ambassador, but now intelligence tells us that they have some rather incriminating evidence that you are part of high treason," "I need to take you and Bridget into protective custody before something really serious happens."

"We are in danger," I asked as he shook his head.

"Be ready to leave at 6:00 A.M. tomorrow in rather non-discreet car that will whisk you away to private jet.

"This can't be happening, but I believe you son." " But promise me when all is said and done and we are all cleared you will join us at Pemberley, the Darcy Estate and bring your family."

He shook his head and we were about to embrace again when Bridget came running upstairs….

"Mark…Mark… there coming to get us," she opened the door as secret service type men with high powered guns and rifles pointed themselves at us.

"Mr. Darcy don't move you are under arrest for high treason against the U.S. and British Governments," they grabbed him throwing him down and pulling his arm back and handcuffing him.

(Bridget's view)

Hopeless situation (1) Husband Criminal of States (1), Moments of Panic (millions) Undisclosed pregnancy (1), (1) sudden revelation V.V. Good!

"William do something," Bridget was in a panic. She then whispered, "Mark." He looked at me with such agony in his eyes; I knew from this moment that I had never seen such fright as the blood drained from his face.

"William keep Bridget safe, please send her home someplace safe, Mark tripped and they manhandled him as if he was attempting escape and cold cocked him into the gut.

"Gagging a bit, promise," he said.

I heard him say, "I will, and I will prove your innocence." William was startled but remained in a professional and protective stance.

As they dragged Mark along I saw his pained face. I knew this could not be, he was the most honest man I know. He looked like a condemned man, and he was being mistreated as if a he was a serial murderer or something.

I ran to the door and then looked out the window as they manhandled him and pushed him into a van. "Mark, this can't be." I whispered wiping tears from my face and dashing towards the front of the residence. But William caught me.

I was lost and torn apart crumbling to the floor and William holding me.

"Bridget I will find out what is going on, I promise."

"Please William, please I can't have him under arrest I just found out I'm pregnant."

He held Bridget closer.

"But please don't tell Mark until we are out of this mess, he does not need to think of this as well." He nodded in agreement.

I looked on as the press swarmed the house knowing that Mark's face and arrest was being televised here and at home. I don't know how we are going to survive this.

Snooty voice from background, "Shame really, he seemed like such an upstanding individual, I guess you never really know," with a wicked subtle laugh.

It was Kathryn, I pulled away from William to grab her and strangle a confession from her, but William pulled me back.

"Well done Mr. Thatcher we can't have both Darcy's incarcerated, and you be best keep her under check, quite probably she too is a criminal like her husband."

She walked away but I knew she smelled of guilt. And I was going to find out.

Suddenly I had a flashback.

Mark's panic after bad dream…

"These apes picked me up I think and a woman's voice, and I think I've been drugged."

"Bridget?" William looked at me waving hand in my face.

"William we have a stick insect to squish…" wiping tears from my face and running upstairs with William befuddled and running close at hand," William please do try to keep up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Special Note: Many thanks to Heather Anne for her suggestions and help in writing this chapter. She is and excellent author and friend.**

**Chapter 9- The Arraignment**

**48 Hours Later...Arraignment, Calls for Sit Up Britain-Requested interviews at least 100, Worried very worried...**

Charges for espionage (1); Inmate whistles, 1000, no Armani suits, and one less than intimate encounter with a prison guard. Doom!  
  
Mark was thrown into a cell, humiliated beyond belief, aside from the degradation of being falsely accused he has been strip searched and treated like an animal. His Armani suits have been traded for inmate orange and his Rolex for a plastic band as if some tagged dog. He is uneasy and has endured endless cat calls from fellow inmates yelling, "look at the pretty English school boy," and the ogre in cell 3 yelling he is mine and throwing me kisses. Alas, how did it get this far, after all this was my attempt to make a brand new start for me and Bridget, and unless I can prove my innocence I will be facing life imprisonment or a firing squad, and alas the latter seems more attractive than becoming cell mate #3's boyfriend. 

Sighing more heavily and feeling the racked up pain of the beating he endured he thought of his son. Processing nearly took all day and now night fell. He began to feel a tear trickle down his cheek, "God if you can hear me, for once I'm afraid." "I'm afraid I will never see my wife or my son." Composing his thoughts he rocked back and forth a bit thinking, "think Darcy how could this happen, you review carefully every form that came across the desk every detail, every moment you were awake you could account for," hitting his head..except for that nightmare and then thinking was it a nightmare? "That is it!" Oh bollocks, I cannot sleep must have something or some place to plan my own defense ."

**8:00 A.M. Preparing for Arraignment proceedings.   
**  
Am so nervous as I have been thinking about Mark for last 72 hours. William has been supportive and helpful but we have had numerous arguments about me returning to England.

**Arraignment 9:00 A.M. Near Contempt Charges and one Gaggling Mother..Oh Joy!  
**  
How disconcerting and cheap as I felt like a whore as I was frisked prior to entering Federal Court Building. They brought him in dressed in orange with an emblazoned sign on his back announcing to all the world that lovely husband is hardened criminal bent on taking over the world. He was unshaven with neck hair down his neck and his curls were disheveled and his eyes reflected a man who has had no rest with dark circles under his eyes. He was cuffed and chains around his ankles as he was considered an enemy of the state. He shuffled in to a courtroom that seemed like a circus and Mark was the caged and chained beast that people gawked at as the press shot pictures of him one picture after another. 

I so wanted to reach him and upon his entrance I tried to push through the crowd of press only to be pushed back, I needed one touch of his face or a brush of our lips that seemed almost a reassurance to me that he was still here and ok. It had been three days since we touched each other and my heart longed to be with him. It was as if my soul had been divided in two and I was only half a person. My hands were outstretched and he was in reaching distance only to be pushed back and to fall on my bottom. Mark turned back worried as they pushed him to his seat and picked me up to escort me to mine, and as they did I whispered, "I love you," and he responded back in same with a continence of sadness that he was also feeling the same separation. 

"Here ye." "Here Ye." "The Honorable Judge Wasserstein proceeding and everyone stood up and then down, remember Bridget exemplify inner poise to support dear husband. All heads snapped toward the front and attention was directed to the front bench.

Next to me I noticed Elaine Darcy and the Admiral, faintly I waved and Elaine in her sweet way touched my arm, but the Admiral with nose pointed north and arms crossed in defiant manner said nothing. "Mark glanced back at his dad not as the confident, authoritative lawyer I'd come to love dearly, but as a frightened little boy desperately seeking comfort from his family because of a terrible dream, rather a living nightmare.", but instead the Admiral resembled his executioner and all he needed was a black hood and axe to execute the punishment of his wayward son. Remind me next time when visiting the Darcy estate to look for the stockades that quite possibly his father used when punishing his boys. "Bridget, stop biting your nails," said my Mother and she had Father proceeded into the courtroom. "Oh Darling, we came as soon as we heard." She cackled on, "I imagine if he is found guilty they will hang the poor boy or give him one of those lethal injections who would of..." she was carrying on.

I had enough, "Stop...stop you have him indicted, tried, and hanged him before the arraignment proceeding, help, you call yourself help ,I would rather someone be plucking my nails out one by one than to hear your continuous harping because he is innocent," suddenly realized William was tugging on my hand, the judge was hammering his gavel to get my attention and Mark was turning sheet white at my sudden outburst.

"I put my hands up, "No...no...and then there is you Admiral Darcy," pointing my finger and shaking it," shooting icy stares at your son repeatedly as if you are convinced of his guilt before he is even arraigned." I gasped and continued on, "No wonder the world looks at you and your sons as if they have a poker up their arses, they believe it is inherited." 

More loud knocking in my head..."Your Honor if you don't mind I'm not finished." The judge stopped and looked on in absolute indignation and horror.

"But rest assured," I began to sob, "Mark does not have a poker up his arse and he is the most warm hearted loving individual there is in the world." 

"Young Lady if you do not sit down I will hold you in contempt, so I suggest you take you family issues outside and not in my courtroom or next time I will hold you in contempt and place you in jail for a night.

"You can't do that," then suddenly I was holding my mouth shut and William literally yanked me down into my seat and the Darcys sat there looking as if they had swallowed a child. The judge let it slide but I knew one more outburst like that and I was going to be locked up. Mark just slid down in his seat with his head in his hands, no doubt dying of embarrassment at that moment.

Mark's team stood up and Judge Wasserstein asked how do you plea and Jeremy responded, "not guilty your honor."

"Duly noted, however the evidence against your client is overwhelming and he is considered an enemy of these United States and Great Britain," suddenly saw Mark's Adam's apple dip low and gulp as the judge eloquently read the reasons why no bail would be set for Mark, and because of the nature of his crime he would be held in maximum security at Fort Leavenworth in Kansas as he was considered a danger to national security. Mark looked back again for something of a reaction from his Father but nothing just that awful stare, while Elaine sobbed quietly in her handkerchief and Mum gaggled like a barnyard old hen behind me.

I saw him look at me and I was holding back trying to hold back any emotion but there is was I couldn't and to the court's amazement I let loose again, "No..no he wouldn't harm a fly, well with the exception of that rat Daniel Cleaver, but that is a whole different story, he is caring and a fighter for truth and justice he is not guilty I tell you not guilty...Judge Wasserstein if you knew," as I began to sob..I could not believe it all inner poise had left and Mark's eyes now were wide as saucers..

"Order..Order in my court, and bailiff," they came over to take me to jail. 

Mark stood, "Your Honor may I have a word," he held up his hand to stop the bailiff. "I fully accept the course of action this court must take but please don't hold my wife in contempt." "I summon the mercy of your court and apologize for her outbursts we are newlyweds and...she is as you can understand upset." "Please if I can assure you that she will never enter your courtroom, will you," gulping but continuing his proper composure, "please keep her from the contempt charges, please sir." The judge looked at Mark and then me.

"Granted to the defendant." William took Mark's cue and escorted me out of the courtroom behind him and just as they were preparing him for transport I ran up to him and something about the kindly bailiff must have realized that at that moment he was going to grant Mark and me a moment.

I ran up and kissed him and he kissed me back. The chains kept him from holding me as I knew he had desired to do and I could feel the charge of electricity go through his body.

Then his Mother came up and hugged him and wiped a tear from his face and Mark once again reached for his Father who shunned him and pulled Elaine away, "Mark I have hired Jeremy and his team to defend you and expect that will be sufficient." He turned to walk away.

"Father," and the Admiral turned to look at him. "I'm innocent, you know I am."

"I don't know you Mark, I thought I did, but I don't...these charges and your illegitimate son...your a disappointment...come dear and with that he pulled Elaine away.

Mark all of a sudden felt uneasy on his feet and the bailiff and guard held him. It was as just like Jewish tradition where they tear their cloak as a symbol of disowning their children. The Admiral did not look back and Mark's heart sunk to his gut as he lowered his head in shame. 

"You must go back to England and stay with your parents, please." He pleaded with me. 

"No," he looked at me astonished, "I will not go back without my husband, and like Hagany Heeny I will fight no matter how long it takes for you to come home with me." I kissed him again and he was pulled out of my grasp and caused to shuffle down the court hall and I watched as he seemed to disappear in the thin air. Jeremy looked at me with concern and he heard his mobile ringing and pulled it from his pocket as he gathered his stuff and then looking at me and William he said, "William let's get busy we have work to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Convince William is definitely amiss. Several hours (v.v. Frustrating), CSI want to be 1, brilliant and astute detective, that would be me   
**  
There he is on the phone and I'm packing upon his insistence that he is keeping his promise to Mark and sending me back to England, as well as providing an escort as I'm pregnant. Am determined to convince him otherwise, that I'm ok, and because of the inner poise I possess am able to sniff out trouble. Although he gave me Mark's doubtful look, most certainly a trademark move of all Darcy men, when we tried to find a series of doors and I got loss, but I know they are around and they hold the clue. That dream Mark had may be real, and his reaction that morning as well as the nighttime sweat tells me I should have paid closer attention.

How depressing to be packing Mark's things, his robe, paused a moment and wiped a tear from my cheek, I am so worried about him. "Wait," I said inspecting his robe as if I was looking for hay in a needle, no I mean a needle in a haystack.

"Bridget we have no time to wait we must hurry up and get you home to England." William said thinking he could actually convince me to go with his pseudo authoritative tone.

"No wait, this is odd." I said holding out Mark's robe.

"Bridget what now?" Again the tonal quality of Mark's voice, I do believe that when this child comes that he will also possess these same traits, or perhaps a girl who will be like me. Just thought how amusing that might be and then Mark would have to contend with two women.

"Earth to Bridget." William waving his hand in my face. Then I gave him a glare and to impress upon him that I did not enjoy his haughtiness."This robe, I know you don't know your Father very well, and well everything has its place. " He still looked at me in disbelief.

"William sit down for a moment and I'm sure I'll guide you to a logical conclusion," he still looked perplexed.

"William I know you have not known your Father too well, but he is a man who has to have everything in its place." He shrugged, "Look I nearly stopped dating him because he folds his underpants," William looked at me a little in disbelief.

"He folds his underpants, what is wrong with that" I gave him a double take, "Oh God it is hereditary." "Pay attention, his socks never go missing, his suits, (pulling closet door open) are always hung in order of shade and color progression and his shirts are hung with coordinating tie colors close by, so you can imagine where most people are missing socks or ties, you Father is to the fault maintained a perfect wardrobe." I looked at him awaiting an answer, any answer.

William still scratching his head and shaking his head, "what are you trying to tell me that my Father is a poof?"

Holding Mark's robe out I nearly shoved it under William's nose, "see it is missing, his robe belt...it is the clue we are looking for..." holding it out to him.

He took it, "So a missing robe belt is going to lead us to conclusion of this most complicated case and the innocence of your husband and my Father hangs in the balance of finding a missing belt to his robe." He threw it down on the case I was packing, "unbelievable you are unbelievable." Throwing up his hands and pacing around in disbelief.

"You have a better clue," I said folding my hands and sitting on bed in rather big huff and holding nose slightly in air. "I'm telling you I'm not leaving until my husband is at my side and it will take you and the whole U.S. Armed Forces to send me home without him."

Shaking his head he relented and thought what could it hurt to satisfy her and send her on the next flight home.

Brilliant upon brilliant! Have found blueprints to building. We met at 9:00 P.M. As residence was extremely quiet. 

"We have been down this hall before haven't we," I said.

"Quiet," he said.

"Don't shhh me, I have a right to talk..." suddenly he grabbed me and held my mouth closed as two rather dark dressed men passed in the hall.

"For once keep your mouth in neutral while we investigate, you do want your husband cleared don't you?" He gave me that sexy impatient look. Must remind myself this is not Mark but his son. But oh they look so similar.He tripped the lock and we found ourselves in the hallway of doors. "Well he was right about his dream."

Suddenly felt dread as did not believe him when he had bloody nightmare. Should have alerted William straight away so Mark's blood could have been tested and we would have known he was drugged.

One door after another I was running out of hope until I noticed the dark brown thread, "William look," I pointed as he took his pick kit and we gained entry into the room. There was his robe belt and in my excitement I tried to pick it up.

"Don't touch it," I moved back startled as he picked it up and put it in evidence bag. We looked around the room and there was a table, I was impressed as William pulled out a forensic kid like you see on those American CSI shows, taking test tubes and extracting samples from table chairs and using some bizarre goggle glasses, nearly lost it he looked so funny, he pulled up strands and fine hairs. I nearly tripped as I backed up more into a trash bin. 

"William..." taped him on shoulder.

"No, not now Bridget." He was concentrating.

"William," and pointed to trash bin to find rubber tie used when you take blood, dirty syringes, and plastic gloves.

"Mum does know best, ."? I smiled confident and exuding inner poise then terror as I realized I was channeling my Mum. Gaaah!.

He got up and gathered evidence, "You are a genius and gave me big hug." 

There were thugs coming in and he pulled me against him into a corner. "I thought I heard something," they walked in and I gasped.

"You did," said the ape and they came after us but William toppled the table and placed a few Karate moves on them rendering them unconscious. He took their I.D.'so and we made off.

He called for back up and placed me in a black car sending me to Watergate Hotel where we were staying. I watched as they moved in, but Kathryn was still at large. 

I was excited, "oh goodie we can take to the lab and have tested and Mark will be back in the morning," I chattered on.

William held my hand for a moment, "even if these things prove positive they are just a small part of the puzzle."

"You mean Mark won't be joining us soon," almost as a disappointed child.

"Not yet Bridget, but we will be closer."

I knew the urban family was coming in and I felt it was time for shopping and surveillance. Kathryn will be my next target. 

**Breakfast A.M. Disaster. Servings of powdered egg slop (1), near riot (1) V.V. Bad, Dark Hole now Home Sweet Home.  
**  
Mark has changed is orange to blue, as he half heartedly remembered Bridget's Mother might approve because of her obsession regarding his wife's colors, yet he thought there was that time that her Dad and he were having a nap, Colin in his chair and Mark laid out on their sofa and he distinctly thought someone was draping material around my face till he swat it away amongst giggles and Chinese whispers, he reminisced for a bit as he missed the insanity of his life with Bridget and the Joneses.

"Stand up straight while we frisk you," how uncomfortable it is as this burly guard manhandled him and the degradation of being stripped of everything that could possibly be considered a weapon. No belts or shoelaces and Mark had been pushed towards the row of cells that will be his home, the guards snickered at the whistles from other inmates who have heard why he was being detained here. They hated Mark, who was considered a dangerous man and enemy of the United States. In all his life he was always on the outside looking in but now the roles were reversed.

They pushed Mark to the floor, "here you go traitor and if I were you I would walk with my back against the wall at all times." They slammed the door and snickered some more when one said, "I lay you odds 20 to 1 that by the end of tomorrow that he will either be dead or someone's girlfriend by tomorrow evening." Mark felt his temper rising at the injustice and thought all his legal training that would simmer his need for revenge and keep him in tone with legal propriety, but all he felt was the animalistic urges of his temper and flesh rising to the surface.6:00 AM He had been released to go to breakfast. He felt the first day would be the most difficult and he was not looking forward to the days events, just on the pre-cursor of events when he was tossed into his cell last night. 

Mark was escorted into breakfast with the other inmates. Each looked at him as if some hideous morsel ready to be devoured, it simply caused him to tremble inside.

More catcalls and whistles, as he approached the line to receive is food, he was nearly reduced to vomiting to the sub-standard meals, even Ms. Jones turkey curry buffet would be welcomed to this slop. Paper plates and cups no steel, tin, or aluminum and he noticed even upon exiting each inmate was patted down to make sure they did not take with them any crude utensils.

He found a place he thought he could sit in solitude until cellmate #6 and his goon joined him sitting on each side of him and pushing in rather close. 

"Hello darling," he laughed, is it true what they say about Englishmen?" Mark still choosing to ignore, but one could see the rage and anger building up in him.

"Come on now, don't be shy we know you boys like it both ways," and with that he attempted to reach over and grab Mark's thigh and kiss him, but Mark let his elbow connect with his mouth pushing him off his seat. The other goon tried to grab him in which Mark pulled out, swung around and gave him the knee rendering him almost unconscious.

"I'll kill you if you ever try to grab me again, wanker...I'll break your neck you lousy horrible..." suddenly two other inmates grabbed him and placed their hands across his face and held him down. While two other burly men held down two others in a scuffle.

The guards came and the one that held Mark down released him, "nothing is wrong it is just that some food fell to the floor causing this new fish," referring to Mark, "to fall and we were picking him up." 

The guards left with a warning and this convict sat down next to Mark. "Who are you?" Mark said not wanting to press his luck any further than he had before and trying to stay intact.

He smiled this balding gentleman with a golden tooth and rather burly in stature, "Just call me your guardian angel." Eat up and listen to me and perhaps you will make it through all this. "They call me Rev." He shook hands with Mark but he wasn't sure that Rev wanted him as his prison house whore so he was being extremely careful. 

3:00 PM Mark and the others were put back in their cages. What he did notice was an envelope pink, "could it be," he said as he swept it up in his hand and fell onto his cot. He noticed the subtle scent of the exotic and intoxicating spices Bridget often used as he brushed it against his face, for it reminded him of the long luxurious baths with flutes of champagne after a long horrendous day. Without even opening it he felt his mind drifting to those intimate moments shared whereby he would caress Bridget's milky white skin and rub her back after a traumatic day of unavoidable incidents. He felt the sensation of passionate intoxication as he made his way up her neck and back down the small of her back, he realized he would sometimes loose track of what she said to him in moments such as these. Pause." snap back to it Darcy and open it..."He opened it and was still shaking from the inescapable thought they were miles apart and he still was uncertain of any chance they might have for a future if something does not change soon.

Dearest Mark:

I don't know what to say but to tell you that after leaving the courtroom two weeks ago I wanted to hold onto you so tight and not let you out of my grasp. What now seems like three whole weeks seems an eternity and I keep rolling over in bed to reach for you only to see you not there. The void is deafening and the challenge.

(He stopped for a moment as he grieved hearing the loneliness in her voice and the disappointment of having your partner without you aside of them.)

Like father like son, as I can't believe folding underpants can be hereditary. (He could almost for a moment hear the giggle in her voice and look of wonderment in eyes as she pondered my tidiness. Little does she know that sometimes I do this on purpose just to get a glimpse of her reaction that I adore so much.) 

William has actually insisted that I stay here at his home in Virginia so he can keep a watchful eye on me, really it is no doubt under the strictest orders of his Father. Why did you not tell me about this?

(He was so angry because he had given William the strictest of orders not to keep her stateside but to send her home. Mark put the letter down for the moment but was drawn to read more.) 

I am miserable without you but I want you to be brave, as we have found DNA samples and fingerprints linking Kathryn to the bad dream you said you had, but William said that more evidence must be gathered before we can actually cite a petition for your release, and he said something about delivering bodies to the court steps. Really he is a bit more intense than you at times. Actually he likes to play with firearms way too much and have thought that when we have family...(Mark rubbed his finger across the" y" in family as it was smeared a bit by a possible from a tear in her eye) then wrote they are dangerous toys. (She was trying to keep up a brave front, and poise herself for future events; he could see this as if she was in the room.) Even if they are for grown men.

Enclosed is a picture of our daughter-in-law Heather and Cricket your granddaughter, when William mentioned the name I thought we were grandparents to 6 legged insect resembling roach and that quite possibly they were both lunatics, (Mark giggled at her sidebar and the verbal incontinence of his beautiful wife), but here is our grandchild Cricket, she is called Cricket because of the chirping noises she makes while she sleeps. They are precious, never thought I would be a grandmother before I was a mother.

No worries darling, I'm ok with them here at their home and I know we will clear you soon. I miss you, I'm incredibly lonely when I look towards the other side of the bed and don't find you there. I have arranged with urban family quite a sting tomorrow at formal luncheon to trap evil witch Kathryn.

I will prove your innocence if last thing I do.

Love You Always Have and Always Will

Bridget.

Mark put letter down and placed his face against his forearm, which was resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. He looked up and knew he was tearing up. What was he missing? His son and his grandchild, so much was being stolen from him, will he ever regain what he lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Urban Family Hurrah!

Urban Family has arrived, Hurrah! Feel like master spy or heroine of classic love novel who has come to save the day, but I had one slight altercation and a camera that went default on me.

Have promised William that I will be fine, as Jude, Tom, and Shazzer have flown in to keep me company. William relented to letting me go out under pretense that I needed new clothes. Little did he know that what was planned was surveillance of one prickly stick insect, who I felt had everything to do with husband's incarceration.

Urban family had suggested that we take indiscreet car, actually the trouble with that is Tom insisted on convertible 57" Chevy Bel Air, pink of course. Mark, often said that Tom was the poster boy for poof and it was evident as I have come to concur with all who have come to this very same conclusion, the car, bright lime green shirt with yellow tie, and Boy Mac makeup from Mac Studios absolutely screams poof. In fact, on this excursion it would be all of us pulling him away from Prada, Gucci, and Armani. I do truly believe he would marry them and gladly claim to be long lost sibling as he worships each as a coveted idol. 

Arrival at Mazza Galleria Operation Preying Mantis

Here we are at the Mazza Galleria, home to the elite in shoppers in D.C and hopefully an excursion that will provide further evidence to free my husband from jail. Have entered main shopping arcade to be pushed about and nearly trampled over by snobs on their mobiles, move or be walked on is their motto, as these people walk with noses so clearly in air it is a wonder that more have not been required to carry insurance for physical injury as slight personal collisions could be the next hazard in America. 

This is the Mecca where the affluent and elite shop and dine and should have been one of those places Mark and I frequented, but of course we are a more friendlier sort even if Mark is a little haughty, but alas I'm on an assignment to exterminate one prickly insect. Oh wait; I see this classic Ann Taylorisque ensemble that would go well with my Gucci Bag. I'll be back. 

Suddenly pulled away, "Bridget focus, this is no time to shop," said Jude as she pulled me away. I must admit I shop a lot when stressed. But they are right must maintain focus even though I'm frightened about what the future could hold if not able to prove Mark's innocence.

Suddenly see myself as daft welfare Mother living homeless on the street like the movie/documentary called Cathy Come Home, because when I think of it given that or living with Mum the streets seem a better place. Don't worry baby Mummy does love you and Daddy will be free. Must remember to focus positive thoughts towards this baby or may cause emotional trauma later on in life. 

10:30 after wandering around the mall Tom said, "I'm famished." 

"Bridget I could go for a bit of refreshment," chimed Jude. Before I knew it we were at the Mazza Café for cappuccino and chocolate croissant, I mean really I must keep strength up as now when I think of it I'm eating for two, can I get away with eating two chocolate croissants? I was nervous as I kept jerking head wondering when the preying mantis would finally make her appearance so much so that Tom said, "Bridget stop jerking around so much someone will think you have teritz," while examining his new phone with video capability. "Amazing it can capture all eligible eye candy for recurring replay on lonely nights." 

Tom was looking at his phone and aiming it all over restaurant till he locked on statuesque blonde, "no this is too good to be true why it must be Rue Paul but wait he is white," I turned around to see it was Kathryn. "That's her," I whispered as they turned around simultaneously and gawked for a moment. She was on the arms of a tall gentleman, well dressed, and speaking with British accent. He seemed familiar and yet I could not place him.

We all turned around as not to be obvious. Nervously they began to pull out their ciggies till I confiscated everyone one of them and pointed to the baby I now was carrying. It was met with rolling eyes of course. Cannot believe they sat them near us. "Tom, perhaps you should hold it up further to get better signal." "Bridge..." I kicked him hard, "Brittney you are right," he attempted to look as he was struggling with his device hopefully capturing video we could use later.

Conversation:

"David what a splendid moment to be here with you, far more appealing than that weak minded spineless unfortunate former boss of mine. Oh, and that dumb blonde whore of a wife, did you know she actually used a state dinner as a place to advocate fertility and the impotency in marriage." Evil laugh followed and then, "actually if you ask me she was the absolute poster child to encourage infertility." 

I picked up cappuccino and attempted to lean slightly but what really crossed my mind was to drop a scalding pot of coffee on her pretty blonde locks and in a manner find every which way to squash her so that her evilness could never reproduce itself like some foreign alien extinction. Surely, she had to be the model for the alien creature in all those Alien movies.

Jude suddenly whispered, "Bridge...I mean Brittany...psst" with eyes wide as fear finally overtook her knowing how close we were to real danger. "Brit or Bird I mean Brittany... does your back hurt? Stop that, you look like an arching cat getting ready to pounce." Suddenly we placed our heads back in the menus and Tom played a little more with his phone and I engineered my new iTalk with iPod to pick up what I could from this conversation.

"Well, darling I have missed you so and was hoping for a bit of a reward for my efforts of having caged said troublesome bird." Her leg slinked up his inner leg to thigh as his hand ran down side of her cheek, honestly felt sudden urge to vomit, as she was an all out whore of gigantic proportions. "With any luck we will be able to extradite shipment to Muhandabi before formable mate can prove himself innocent.

"Nonsense he will be caged for some time." Speculatively this gentleman shook his hands and seemed to wring them a bit, "He does have the where-for-all or the intelligence to worm out of this and we should show great care and concern over this till everything is finalized." 

"I have him so trapped that it seems almost pathetic." "Darling I am the cat that ate that canary,"doing her best Catlike impression and ready for her to hoist her leg over her neck in order to bathe herself right there.

She whispered more and still although unable to catch full dialogue the evil laughter came through as if I was listening to the witch of Wizard of Oz.

Thought to myself I should just get this over and take my purse and knock her on her arse, whereby I can scratch her eyes out, pull her hair and drag her out and break her beak that she shamefully claims to be her nose. Shazza and Jude noticed my tenseness so they held my hand and were shaking their heads while making small talk. 

"I know it seems this has been quite an affair and with any luck we will be able to pluck a bird, extradite the shipment to Muhandabi, and you and I dear will be singing a sweet soft song as we set our homestead in Grand Caymans, speaking of which do you have the number to our account."

AP56908...

Suddenly I pushed my chair further back. Falling over with my devices in hand and looking all wide-eyed. "It is her," they went to grab me but Urban Family grabbed me as we quickly exited restaurant while Kathryn and I'm sure her more than ill-mannered boy toy slipped on food that proceeded airborne till it caused them to slip and fall to the floor. We worked are way into the mall where we found the Ann Taylor shop and thought it possible to blend. Tom had implicit instructions to go straight to car and pull up outside so that we could make a clean and easy break and so he did with slight of ease. He is a poof but floats like a butterfly with stealth wings.

**The important thing is to look as discreet at this moment as possible and not bring attention to Jude, Shazzer, and self, though is quite difficult when lovely friends are dressed as if they've just walked off of a Broadway production of Hairspray. Would be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit like a fish out of water in manner of Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman as short-skirted tart lurking about in hoity-toity shop. Two snooty-looking clerks standing behind a counter, keeping their distance as if they might contract some second-class citizen's disease, glared down their perfectly powdered noses, likely not the same ones they were born with, at us as we feigned interest in the Ann Taylor wallet display while also cutting my eyes every so often in the direction of the shop entrance. Surely evil Kathryn and her crony weren't that far behind. Shaz and Jude had lost interest in the wallets and had moved on to the designer hats and sunglasses.   
**  
**"Ladies, may we help you with something?" the shorter girl asked rudely, glaring at now insect-eyed Shazzer wearing the biggest straw hat I'd ever seen in my life. Jude was no better; looking like a drag queen from the Masquerade Pub Tom had dragged us to in Liverpool last year. Suddenly realized how Mark must have been feeling those times when he had found sudden solace in staring at his shoes.  
**  
**"Hey look Bridge! Who do I look like?" Jude blurted, nudging me forcefully in a fit of giggles while exaggeratedly posing in manner of supermodel that had just sucked a lemon. As a result crashed into the wallet spinner that was acting as a barricade between the front door and me. Found self-standing stunned and red-faced amongst a sea of wallets. Gaaahhhh!  
**  
**"There she is!" As misfortune would have it Kathryn had popped into the shop at that precise moment. Must remember to murder Jude and Shazzer later.  
**  
**We dispersed, alarms were blaring, and people were shouting. V. confusing. William may be smarter than had initially given him credit for, as now have a battalion or bevy of Bobbies aiding in my rescue from horrible preying mantis and her beastly boyfriend. Kicked off heels for more speed but was too late. Felt clammy talons upon my arm and then my hair. Next thing I knew we were thrashing about in the shopping center fountain.  
**  
**We seemed to alternate holding each other's head underwater by the hair, resembling ducks that turn themselves completely upside down in water, using their rears as floatation devices, with their flippers flailing skyward in search of their next meal. "Where is that recorder?" she screeched between attempted drownings.  
**  
**"It's up my a$#. Come and get it b#! My elbow connected with her nose, intentionally or accidentally am uncertain, and she temporarily released her grip on my hair as blood gushed everywhere. The scratching and slapping continued until we were both dragged backwards by men in uniforms while still kicking and shouting obscenities at one another.  
**  
**The most shocking event of all was that _I_ was the one cuffed and taken away. Tried to explain that Kathryn was getting away as they grabbed my purse and manhandled me into a waiting squad car.   
**  
**"What are you doing?" I shouted as one of the Bobbies reached into my purse. He pulled out an expensive looking alligator-skin wallet. "That's not mine!"  
**  
**"We know," they announced in unison.  
**

Was met at police station by no other than William who picked up wallet that I had no idea was in my purse, "that is not mine William you must believe me as I had not idea I was carrying stolen goods," as he looked at in manner of crazy old granny who had taken total leave of her senses. William is his Father's son as he worked a miracle and made up some story about me being a part of ongoing investigation with CIA, and that the wallet was not being shoplifted but in the moment of dangerous peril I had forgot it was in my possession. He also reminded them that they also helped in aiding a potential suspect and disrupting a potential capture of a dangerous criminal.

5:00 PM was making over Cricket and using all those special voices hoping that William would say something but he kept his eyes to documents within his study while we played with the baby.

But I think it was just as much me as him as I was still unable to look him in eye the morning Headlines will read "Wife of convicted felon arrested for shoplifting"

Over dinner William finally said, " I know you miss your husband but getting yourself arrested will not bring you closer to him. Not as if you would be put in the same conjugal cell." "Believe me Bridget that will only get you a girlfriend called Bertha, and lets face it I don't want to continue to play son to a lunatic who must remain in my custody at all times.

He then grew very silent just like his Father. I fear all Darcy men share all these traits and this will become the normal basics of life.

**  
**

Mark had just assisted Rev with his Petition for Certiorari, which seemed advantageous as it was far better to be the jail attorney than an inmate's bride. Overall the climate has gotten better because of his expertise.

He still missed Bridget and her angelic smile, soft squishy curves, and subtle playfulness in the morning hours when she would arouse him for early mornings shag with subtle and pervy detail.

As he was escorted back to his cell on his bunk a copy of USA Today from two weeks ago which he had picked up only to read "Wife of convicted felon arrested for shoplifting". There on the front was Bridget as her clothes stuck to the curves of her body and looking as if she had decided to take a swim in a public fountain.

Shock took place of his momentary calm he had established. "No, no not possible." He thought he had no way to the outside as every fiber of him wanted to plan her defense but just like a witness to a fatal accident he read further and to his relief she was released to family and relieved that a misunderstanding seemed to be the outcome of this near tragedy. He breathed a moment of relief as his heart leapt from his chest and plummeted to his stomach and back to his chest, oh how close he came to cardiac arrest. He picked it up again and at least any current picture was good enough for him to see her although the miles between them caused him to ache.

Along with the paper, which was, a week old was another envelope. Running it under his nose to catch the scent of the woman he loved. He knew if he was blind he still would know her in a crowd for just her presence could lead this blind man into light just as she had resurrected him from his horrible and dismal existence prior to their fateful Christmas and Turkey Curry Buffet in Reindeer Jumper. He smiled for a moment as he remembered their very beginning.Mark:

By now you have probably read the headlines, I can imagine you want to cut my head off and boil it for supper, but you should know that I proved everybody wrong as I'm not a lunatic but a brilliant detective/hybrid wife that possesses inner-poise, and really in the future you should consider my expertise as MI6 now thinks that I'm brilliant. (He smiled and her seemingly run-on sentences that just seemed Bridget) It seems that while my attempts at picture taking seemed less then par on our honeymoon, I'm actually quite a good aim and so is Tom when we are not looking at our subjects. We have at least lead to the arrest of Kathryn and I must say she looks absolutely hideous in orange and I'm sure she will not be sporting Prada or Gucci anytime soon.

(Mark began to laugh remembering her attempts as official photographer on their Honeymoon seemingly leaving his head off and aiming dead center to the crotch area. Perhaps purchasing a digital camera was the best thing because had he used a traditional camera they would have been arrested for an illegal pornography ring for some of their more au natural Honeymoon poses that had ended up in his new in-laws photo library. To this day his Mother-In-Law, Auntie Una, and Uncle Geoffrey wink and smile a little more than his comfort level allows and Uncle Geoffrey has attempted to grope him more than Bridget.) 

(Mark eagerly continued with the letter.) Now I must admit I did fall from a chair and was chased by a whole bevy of bobbies due to their false assumptions that I was a world famous shoplifter, but I caught Kathryn and tossed her into a fountain whereby I boxed her round a bit but was captured before I could wring a confession from this prickly witch. But it seems rewarding considering 24 hours later your magnificent son cornered her, cuffed her, and sent her to jail, no doubt to become Bertha's new girlfriend.

(Mark stopped for a moment remembering her attempt at climbing up on the skylight to get a glimpse of Rebecca as she believed he was having an affair only to fall and walk in with bits of Garden in her hair. He remembered the soft glow of dawn creeping in on them after the intenseness of their lovemaking had subsided and he traveled down the curves of her unencumbered body one kiss at a time. He paused as he found a piece of garden in the sheets and placed the ivy leaf near her wobbly bits grinning, she in turn snatched the leaf placing them over his naughty bits saying, "Kind sir I don't believe there is any foliage that would quite cover yours," then she giggled uncontrollably as he had her straddle him and steadied her on top of him kissing her and holding her to him as they remained inside this warm cocoon they created as their two souls converged more into one another.

Feeling even more frustrated than before he read the letters from home. "Oh I want out of here...when God...when will I be out ...I...wiping a tear from his eye...I want nothing more than to be back with her..." He stood up and paced with his letter and took the bars of his cell in his hand and just attempted to shake them like a beast imprisoned in a fortress for eternity and yet could not penetrate the steel cage that has imprisoned him from all he held dear, all he had was his memories. He was frustrated beyond belief and suffering intensely at the absence of his wife and love of his life.)Mark, I've enclosed a picture of Kathryn's lunch partner that day as he seems familiar but can't quite place him.

(The photo fell out and as Mark looked it was David the longtime colleague and friend who had arranged this assignment. Mark could not believe his eyes as he felt he had been set up and betrayed by another friend. If memory served him correctly he remembered that David did a short stint in the armed services before becoming a barrister. "That is it the arms deal"...he said he was on diplomatic missions in the Middle East but in actuality he could have been setting me up all along," and with that Mark felt a shiver go up as he sensed a dark foreboding of possible events to occur that could occur, he felt possible danger for his family.

We think Mark, he has something to do with...please write soon.

Love 

Bridget...

(Suddenly the lights in the prison where going off and on with alarms blaring as Mark pulled up to the cell.)

"What is it?" "What is going on?" His cell opened and two guards pulled him out, "where are you taking me."

"Shut up!" They cuffed him and had to drag him practically. Then smelling death Mark looked towards Rev's cell and saw his friend hanging by sheets made into a make shift rope, dead, as he suddenly realized he could be next but why and by whom?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Help me!" He stammered as he was stuffed into a truck. He was pushed in as a form of rubbish to be discarded behind the jail. And the stench forthcoming only confirmed where they were exiting the jail.

"Where am I?" Again an attempt to lift his head until a heavy blunt

instrument rendered him unconscious to quiet him from any outburst.

He could not mark time as he was jostled to consciousness and realized he had to be traveling down some off road trail at the very least, which he could not make any guesses as to where he might be or at the very least where they may find his body if indeed they intended to kill him or throw him in a shallow grave. He realized that perhaps Bridget was right when she said he should not be watching Sopranos as his mind and fears were going to the places he did not want to go. His stomach felt as if acid was eating the interior of his stomach and his nerves caused him tremendous pains from the fear and anger he was feeling, and that indeed these could be his very last moments.

The intensity of his anxiety caused him to tremble and the whole left side of his body felt small pin pricks as the adrenalin was dumping into his bloodstream, all the while the cuffs that held his hands back kept him from steadying himself from hitting the walls of the truck he traveled in.

"Am I a beast lead to some slaughter," pictures raced through his mind of the atrocities he had seen all his life as a human rights barrister. And the mere fact he was going to possibly die without seeing Bridget again made him feel as if the walls were closing in and his life choked out before he could ever experience the happiness he had hoped for in married life.

"No, no…I have to get out of this, " he strained out with tears coming down his cheeks as memories of his wife flashed before him. "Have to think…have to remember all the techniques of survival that I have cataloged in my brain." He remembered military training from all those years before at Eaton. It was required and though not his most favorite subject in school still he could see it becoming a necessity.

"Think," he barely whispered as he shuddered and thought replaying flashbacks of Rev who he found hanging from his cell lifeless, but by who and what? Surely he had not been kidnapped by inmates but someone who could penetrate the prison and liberate him from custody, but who?

Suddenly the truck halted and he was pulled out and dragged like a sack and hearing laughter of an accent he recognized. The gravel on the ground ripped at his flesh, right through the material of his jail uniform. But as he was thrown to a cot he felt cold steel to his face and a recognizable voice telling him to button it or he was going to buy it right there and then. Then in an attempt to cause more fear he received a slap across his face.

A few hours later he began to bake in the heat and stench of what he presumed was a warehouse. The head trauma caused him to hallucinate as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He floated out again to and unconscious state.

Dream:

He walked through the door of their suite, their quiet and peaceful domicile in Holland Park. "I'm home, I can't bloody believe it I'm home." "Where is she, Bridget?" There she was standing in elegant white satin lingerie taking in the candlelight that illuminated their cocoon away from the hustle and bustle of the day as he approached her and began to rub his hands softly from her shoulders to her arms and leaning in to nibble on her neck when she giggled a bit and said, "is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" The nightmare was over.

Mark turned her around and ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed her gently and removed the comb in her hair so that it would fall to her shoulders. Then with one hand behind the back of her head and another hand smoothing the hair away from her face he stole another passionate kiss from his wife.

"Why I do believe it is a little hot in here," she said and giggled more. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the four-poster bed with canopy. Then as she became even more playful she grabbed at the ropes that held back the curtains and toyed with the tassels using them to tickle and tease him beyond containment of the heat that welled up in him. They wrestled playfully with one on top of the other and then back again, and then she gave a somewhat mischievous glint to her eye as she remained on top of him and took the ropes and the tassels once more rapping them around his wrist, "Bridget ...please," as he laughed a bit and then he relented

letting her play with his feet, but then the dream ceased and reality set in.

Thrust to hard ground and his arms forced to arm and leg irons against a wall he heard the laughter of his captors mocking his cries for his wife and then the familiar voice, "no worries mate where you are going you will Be nothing more than a dream to that tragic bint you call a wife."

Mark realized it was David and with what little strength he went to jump towards the voice and his chains slammed him back against the steel wall with great force.

"You were a klutz at Cambridge and you still are..." as he laughed more maniacally as they left the room.

Mark was hyperventilating as the rage consumed him and his mind raced with all the vengeful thoughts that took over him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bridget get up!"

"Bugger get away it is 3:00 AM in the bloody morning."

Swatting at the ill-mannered William as he tried to awake me from sleep, after all I had gone to sleep assured that we would be able to liberate Mark from jail and prove his innocence, after all the evidence clearly pointed in our favor and that prickly stick insec would be

forced to sing like a canary, life was going to be beautiful.

"Bridget, wake up now."

I answered, "Yes Mark," only to see how much William actually sounded like Mark and he was pacing like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs and wringing his hands as a school boy preparing to tell his parents about his failing grades in secondary school.

"Get up you are being taken back to England right now and I don't have a minute to waste." He threw my stuff in a suitcase and had his funny henchmen, you know the funny blokes with white cords, no not iPods, hanging literally down from their ears pushing me to move.

"But why and what is happening...you can't do this I told you I won't be leaving until Mark is beside me?" I began to kick but he picked me up and handed me to a brute standing at 6'4" and 450 lbs. who walked me in nightgown to a waiting limo stowing my bags into the boot of the limo.

The car pulled away and I was at a loss to what was going on till I looked around and saw Heather, Cricket, Shazza, Tom, and Jude looking at me with the color drained from their faces.

We entered into a private hanger with a private jet under guard as I was told to embark and buckle my seat. William, who sat across from me, began to slowly and cautiously relate the news I was dreading but had some forethought that something was terribly amiss and danger lurked around the corner. "Bridget, Dad has been kidnapped from the prison," My mouth gaped open as if I did swallow a child and I tried to eject myself from my seat but William held me down.

"Look Bridget," he steadied me with his eyes. "We do have a trace on him because our informant in the jail who was protecting him had placed a transmitter inside the lining of his prison attire. We are at this moment

attempting to trace his whereabouts and follow his captors to their destination and I'm sure that aside from all we have gathered we will liberate Dad as well

as we'll obtain the evidence that will forevermore clear him of any wrongdoing, but right now the media is feeding that he was aided in his escape and they

don't actually see him as the victim yet, but they will."

"William where is the informant, with Mark?" I asked hoping the answer would be that he had been kidnapped and was at Mark's side.

Bridget watched as he shook his head, "William what is it?" But I knew something horrible had happened. "Be straight with me." "He ...he is dead."

"Bridget I promised him I would take care of you and the best way is to send you home to England." "The Darcy's and your parents will be meeting you at a private airstrip where they will take you Grafton Underwood."

"You must stay there and take care of the one thing you and Dad share," he blinked as he directed his look towards my stomach and I knew aside from everything I

needed to protect the life I held and the hope that William would be able to save Mark and bring him home to us.

He left as I looked out the window and prepared for takeoff and I looked out the window hoping that the very thoughts I had within me would make their way to Mark, "Mark hold on I will do all I can to gain support and

bring you home, mark this day and mark this moment."

I wiped a tear and realized my urban family had gathered around me for moral support.

"Bridge we are with you through thick and thin," and then Shazza hugged me. I could not ask for a better friend.

Suddenly I was frightened like nothing or no time before. A mix or myriad of emotions rushed through me as I wondered what condition he was in, or if he was being tortured under merciless conditions like Pierce Brosnan in the Bond picture we watched before our lives were turned around ... The World is...The World is not Enough...Mark liked those movies as well as Crouching

Tiger Hidden Dragon. In fact, one time he actually came home pretending he was Darcy, Mark Darcy. He literally had me convinced that I was now being shagged by an international agent opposed to the barrister that he was

by day.

"Yes baby, let us hope that Daddy was not just playing 007 but that he can survive and make his way back to us.

I think I will have a lie down and rest. Surely I needed to regain my inner poise and carrying two seemed to make me more tired. I don't know when but I seemed to fall asleep.

I was awaken by a young boy singing. How delightful but certainly not anything I expected on our flight, or maybe we had landed and I missed my reception back at the Darcy's. Here I'm sure I will find Elaine or the Admiral or at least Shaz or Jude…surely they are still here. I opened a door and I saw..

"I'm Master of all I survey." Said a small boy.

"I'm Master of all I survey." Again he sang out as he rocked back and forth in a chair.

He was a small boy all of 6 years old with curly dark hair and eyes of the deepest richest brown. He got up and was pretending that he was flying all about the room in what seemed a jacket that was way too big for him. It was an officer's jacket of some one in the Royal Navy.

Suddenly the boy realized he was being watched and stopped.

"Hello." He said in the manner of a little Mark.

"Hello," I replied and asked while squatting down, "what are you doing?"

He ran to me looking all around the room as if hiding from someone, "Shhh! Can I trust you?"

I nodded yes and lent him my ear.

"I'm playing Admiral in my Daddy's jacket and I'm going to become a fighter for other people's freedom." And there he stood back upright with his hands on his hips as if a superhero and then jumped to another chair raising a fist, "freedom to all." And proceeded to zoom around the room again.

And then upbruptly I heard "Mark…Mark you must stop that at once before you Father sees you." He looked over at me but what seemed as a young Mrs. Darcy had no idea I was in the room.

With force little Mark was yanked from Elaine's hands as Mark's father approached Elaine. "I've been looking for that jacket all over the place." And grabbing Mark by the ear he led him down the hall. "You will learn to respect mine and other people's things."

"I'm sorry Daddy." He cried out certainly aware punishment would follow.

"Too late there is always consequences to your choices."

I remembered yelling and running down the hall after them, "no leave him alone," as he closed the door in front of me I heard crying and what seemed like a spanking and over to the corner was Elaine wiping tears from her eyes.

She whispered, "Malcolm don't you know he just wants to be like you." Shaking her head she began to leave and I felt the impulse to run after her, "Elaine…Elaine," and reaching out I felt a cold flannel on my head.

"Bridget are you ok? It was Jude and Shaz. "Yes just an odd dream, really." They wiped my forehead and gave me some cold water.

"It just seems everything is so wrong…I had always dreamt that Mark and I would land in the states and that we would have picnics on the Mall, be guest and dignitaries at state dinners, even be able to fly to the West Coast and visit Hollywood… but all I have is a husband running for his life and dreams shattered to bits." I wiped a tear but they came alongside me holding me and without saying a word until the seat belt light lit and we prepared to descend onto England's hallowed ground.

Upon our arrival in the U.K. I was whisked away to Grafton Underwood. Along the way protestors held up signs declaring Mark a traitor, I could not believe how rapidly news travels and how the press can condemn a man before he is even tried. I certainly understood the convictions of Mark even as a small boy, and a heart for the less fortunate nurtured in someone so small that day. And very grateful that not even the Admiral could snatch it away from him with what might have been numerous beatings.

Suddenly I was met by a reception of well-meaning parents and in-laws, and Mum in total form gabbled on about garden parties and the book clubs and keeping up appearances. "Why Penny Husbands Bosworth was just utterly amazed that Mark could be guilty…and ….I."

I suddenly lost it and said, "Mum Mark's incarceration is not for tea chat and gaggling geese…and I would appreciate more forethought put into future statements…  
and before it was out I realized that some of the poise and constitution of my further statements seemed to find diplomatic cadence much like that of Marks. Mum halted and all looked about. Elaine took my hand and we made our way to the waiting limo.

On our way up the drive of the Darcy Estate, Elaine suggested as a family we remain there where we could remain as a tight family unit in the midst of all press, agitated tempers, and worry. She took my hand and in some ways I had hoped that I could be the Matriarch she was of the Darcy Family.

The Admiral looked at me lifeless and with few words to say since our altercation in the court room and I admit I agreed but not before I shot daggers at the Admiral for the way he treated his son. In a stiff and formal way he made his way to welcome me to their home but as he reached his hand to hold mine I showed him my shoulder

and said, "and where will I be staying?"

Elaine beckoned house staff for our bags and escorted me to Mark¹s room. Well our room, or what would be our

room, on those proposed weekends when we would come to visit the parents. Everything reminded me of him. The dark imported cherry wood sleigh bed and armoire and the wall which subtley relayed the impression that the prince or master of the manor slept in this quarter of the house. The closet in of itself housed some clothes for weekends and the funny thing is that it still

smelled of Mark, and yet the clothes were moved to one side to make room for...

"Yes dear, " came Elaine¹s voice, he has asked that the house staff start making room for his wife and work out accomodations his wife." I was touched at how in every aspect he was making room for me in every detail.

"That is Mark my dear absolutely besotted with you in so many ways." I wiped a tear and Elaine excused herself after showing me how to summon staff should I need too. She left as quietly as she came in. Came to realize

that she has been one who is often seen but not heard in this mansion.

Opening my case I began to unpack when an older women, Caroline, interrupted, "surely not mum this is my duty." And she took to unpacking.

I could tell that she had been in their employment for quite some time and most likely approaching retirement.

"You don't know what a pleasure this is to unpack you Mum, I have been anticipating meeting you for some time."

" I find great delight taking care of you in the Master¹s absence." I smiled at her jovially light manner. "I¹ve seen him through his childhood and have never seen him more happy since you became part of his life, and I mean dare I say the whole staff celebrated when you two married." "Well, actually

Bernard, that is my husband the butler and I did, because when we observed you when you were knee high we knew you two were meant for each other."

I nodded with my mouth opened and unbelief at the stories this woman had and the history she had at the Darcy estate.

"Why Caroline that is so thoughtful for you to say." As I'm sure she saw how moved I was especially with regards to recent events.

She sat me down in a rocker. "Here no somber or sour faces if I know Master Darcy he will prove his innocence and be home in no time at all." "He was resilient even as a little boy as he used to play in an old tree by the

smitty."

I nodded more as I was totally entranced by her story telling skills.

"Yes one day the Master was playing and had fallen and broken his leg in two places, you could imagine his Mum was just grievous with worry wondering where he was until they saw he had found a strong and durable piece of

wood and made it into a crutch." "His Mum greeted him with open arms, but alas his Father was so worried he became angry and gave him a lashing because he did not tell him where he was at the time."

She held her hand to her mouth, "I¹ve told you too much."

"No that is ok..."

"Don't be to harsh with the Admiral he never has been

able to show true affection for the Master but he does love him. She curtsied and left.

Suddenly Bridget was alone, truly alone and at a loss for words. So much to know about the one the public considered an enemy yet in her heart she knew he was set up but how was she to prove all of this.

"Think Bridget and don't think of countless catastrophes. Easily said than done as I'm seeing visions of husband as a little boy and to admit that some might think me a lunatic.

I'm helpless and incapable of going on a search for him as I'm with baby, not that I am sorry for one moment to have you in my tummy. Oh, why now though why when we cannot share in this moment. I mean this is not the way I had planned this little one. I was going spring it on Daddy in a romantic way with candles and a special dinner awaiting him. We would be cuddled together before a fire and he would be holding me close. Under the pretense of a special surprise I would hold the prescriptions for pre-natal vitamins on a silver platter and he would read it. Smile at me with light in his eyes and embrace me. But now I'm a single Mum. My child without a Father, or at the very moment no idea where he was taken or if he was alive? How will we survive? I have so many questions.

My mind was racing and I thought will I have go in witness protection program whereby I will have to raise you in greater Siberia in a wooden cabin and a stove pipe for a stove just like a backwoods settler. Would you and I survive in a back street ally and you result to crime instead of ever understanding the upstanding father Mark was and fighting for the rights of others?

"Darling are you ok," it was Elaine looking at me telling me she had such a fright when she heard me mention turning to crime. Then looking towards her hand I saw the jacket that the little boy was wearing.

"Elaine, that…that is the Admiral's jacket?"

"Why, yes with all the worry around here I thought I would go through our closets and try to stay busy." "In fact Mark once was playing in this jacket, he wanted to be so much like his Father but the Admiral had strict rules about his stuff being touched." Mark did it once at about six and never picked up his Father's jacket again."

"Anyways dinner will be in an hour and William is supposed to call us with an update then. So get cleaned up."

She left and all I could think of was how real it was with little Mark as if he was trying to tell me something but what?

I turned around and went to find my shoes when I saw in the mirror a reflection of Mark as a little boy sitting on the bed and his voice stating rather proudly, "Darcy Men never give up."

"Bridget are you coming?" Shaz and Jude standing there looking up at me to escort me to dinner.

"Did you hear and see that?" I said to them.

"What?" The said and I realized in unison that it would be hard to explain so we made our way down to supper.


	14. Chapter 14

(Bridget)

Woke up with perhaps only 2 Hours Sleep (v.v.bad); argued with Mum about baby, baby nurseries, and having colors done too numerous to mention) have had slight altercation with Admiral; and another visit from small Mark...Gaah!

8:00 AM Woke to pounding headache thanks to sleep deprivation of non-stop worry of whereabouts of husband. At this point I am attempting to liberate his book of contacts from satchel and start calling in favors to assist in search for Mark.

9:00 are having toast and coffee and have not heard one word from William. I must admit I am losing confidence in William due to Mark's undercover bodyguard buying it in jail, oops now I have suspicitiously began to speak like the very movies I've told Mark he needs to stay away from watching. And have now thought that perhaps William is operative bent on terminating Mark and this is some just clever cover up. 

Pacing the room as I feel in such a quandary. Oh silly Bridget he is his son but maybe not, maybe he is some alien from some far away planet and hatched from a pod and this is a conspiracy ...oh I don't know my mind is a webbed mess of confusion and could possibly be baby brain.

Take deep cleansing breath and have paused over the book, and if anything I'm a woman who is determined to see this to the end...perhaps not very good choice of words but I know what I mean.

At this point I held coveted journal and address book in my hand. Thumbing back I came across the day of our wedding and I found a slip of paper clipped to the page, which two hearts were drawn interconnected and on it were our names, scribbled in the center. Imagine my surprise, he is a romantic! It is the poem he recited and held onto. Truly these words had great significance to him

(Submitted by Clarence Allen Iva, South Carolina) 

Two hearts

Two hearts beat  
at first independently singular  
until the first glance  
that first interlude;

Two hearts beat   
irresolutely singular  
through the pretenses, hopes and fears  
until the rhythms smooth----the "I Do's"

Two hearts beat  
in unison, beat by simultaneous beat  
as if one, meshed together  
in God's perfect love

Two hearts beat  
sharing the flow, warmth and rhythms  
of the ripples cascading from  
two hearts forever as one

Two hearts beat  
my wife's and mine  
forever entwined  
Bridget's and Mine

I love you

Wiping tears that nearly stained the journal I started calling colleagues close to him hoping to gain assistance by MI6. Two hours went by and all of them had excuses as to why they couldn't help. Moreover, citing that I was better to acknowledge that I didn't know my husband as well as I should and to aid him or me would be aiding or abetting a double agent or worse spy. Gaah! My head hit the table as I rubbed my tummy. What were we going to do?

(Mark)

Mark heard the forklifts of crates being lifted from just outside the room he was detained. It seemed more of an organized operation and one of which caused him to doubt the certainty of escape.  
Louder voices came and suddenly he was yanked and thrown to the ground. Then dragged as his captors mocked him and dragged up steel steps to what felt like a cargo hold of a plane.

"Here dog, let's leash you to this so you won't cause any trouble." And then for no apparent reason he was slapped across the face one more time.

He felt the sudden jolt of the aircraft. He felt the rush of engines and then suddenly they were airborne and what is worse he didn't have any idea where he was headed too. He was confused and disoriented from the numerous beatings he had sustained.

Slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt weakened by near starvation and parched from thirst with his blood from his beatings being the only taste that was palpable in his mouth. He attempted to yank at cuffs that held him till he was nearly pierced with a sharp object.

Flashback..."Come Darcy, that is it, in survival training all things can be penetrated." It was his drill and squad leader from Eaton. He remembered they were on Eaton's annual survival weekend and it was his assignment to figure how to escape his imprisonment and make it to the station by week's end. He did it then and he could do it now. Establishing that he had metal against metal and measuring center he began to concentrated task of breaking through his bonds of steel.

The plane afforded the noise he needed to the intense scraping. Yet he felt every muscle as it ached in his weariness and beatings. Then it clicked and his hands were free. Pulling up his mask he confirmed his whereabouts. Then he heard David's voice coming through...quick he assumed his status of imprisonment.

"Hey Wanker," as he kicked him and Mark pretended he was startled awake. He then yanked at his hair but Mark maintained his cool for the opportune moment. 

"Well you should be prepared for your future although it is not much." He laughed. "You were always so inept and even more so...you see (whispering near his ear) your plane here will crash over the Kurdish border while we escape via parachute." He laughed even fore diabolically." Then when they find what ever remains of you they will also find arms and ammunitions and that quite possibly that you were guilty in illegal arm trading."

He stood up walking away from Mark, "and I will be retired in Grand Cay..." gagging as struggle ensued and Mark took the chains and used them to choke the life out of one who was his friend but Mark could not go back he needed to survive and the rage in him burned hot..."you are the one who won't make it. He kept looking towards the door wondering if anyone would come through the cargo hold...no one...he stripped his friend and took his clothes and placed him in his prison uniform. He picked up his revolver and took it attaché and placed his chute pack on his back preparing what he had seen Bridget do once...jump from a plane.

Mark heard the creaking of the door and hid behind a box as most assuredly the one that slapped him came through...he realized it was David and before he could pull his gun out Mark popped up from where he stood and shot him as well. By that time another came and Mark hit him as well. Grabbing the attaché and pushing the button to open the cargo door Mark prepared to make his escape but not before another wrestled him to the ground ...Mark continued to deal with his rage and pushed the man against the wall releasing more rounds and shooting another...but not before a bullet ricocheted and hit the pilot on the plane. Mark grabbed the attached flung it into a satchel and jumped.

He opened his chute unaware of where he was headed but never so glad to be free as he watched the plane descend and crash...he knew only know he had a better chance of proving his freedom and making it back to Bridget a free man.

He hit the ground but heard jeeps off in the distance he picked up his stuff but not before he was tackled to the ground. This could not be happening.

As the chute was pulled away and the guns aimed at him...a man parted the two that held him at gunpoint. He pushed away the turban the shielded his face to reveal Kafir...

"Kafir"

"Mr. Darcy...hello friend." He pulled Mark up and the men immediately pulled back their guns.

(Bridget)

4:30 PM Nauseous...I'm feeling nauseous...oh I think I'm going to be sick. Went to the loo and realized startling revelation was true and the worse part of all this pregnancy business is I will be without him with no one to hold onto and I'm two months into it. 

I then took my arm to wipe my eyes on my sleeves as I entered back into our room, I feel so alone as I curled up on my bed and began to sob uncontrollably, so much so I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. There was the child's voice again and I walked back to the hall turned to an old study where a boy of 8 stood by an easel. It was Mark and certainly the way perhaps he was at 8 years old.

"Mum just a moment I have to finish this up." He stood by the easel meticulously working on what would seem at least to this little boy a Picasso.

"Hello," he motioned for me to come over. I was startled to find that it was a picture of a very large trees in the yard and paddling pool in the background the tree and my initials BJ in the center. "It is a Valentine for Bridget." "She is my new friend and I'm going to give it to her at my parent's Valentine Party." 

I looked at it and looked at him with a tear. "It is beautiful."

He motioned to me, "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded back. 

He then whispered, "I'm going to marry her one day."

I stepped back to Elaine's voice..."Bridget are you here?" I turned to see her and point back and she looked at me in some odd fashion.

"Are you ok?" She brushed my hair from my face as she approached and said, "I thought we might have some tea." We left the room and I looked back to see there was nothing.

"Scones," she offered as she poured the tea.

Soon after I saw everyone enter the room and realized that this was not just a social tea but also possibly a wake.

The Admiral paced a bit and I knew something was about to break forth especially since Shazza, Tom, and Jude as well as Heather positioned themselves around me. 

I've received news from Willliam...he stopped clearing his throat as if to hold back a little emotion but nothing could break his outer exterior..." It seems the plane carrying Mark as hostage...has  
Has...

"Has what"...I said, Wot? " I shouted.

"Has crashed and likely there are no survivors." He stopped and all of a sudden there were people hugging me and holding me but the funny thing was I felt like I was having an outer body experience watching this take place...

"I think a memorial service should be planned right away and of course Bridget we will take...

"No ... No he is not dead...I know it ...I can feel it...he said Darcy men survive...and you, " pointing at Admiral) why are you in such a hurry to dispense of your son just like you have done all your life."

"Bridget!" Mum gasped.

"No you listen he said Darcy men survive...he was always wanting your attention and you never gave him credit for being as brave as you...I was blathering on and Elaine looked alarmed and then the phone rang off with William on the line ...

I grabbed it and told him that I refused to believe his information until firm proof came that Mark was indeed on that plane, otherwise the search would continue...I remember leaving the room and Elaine following suit passed the Admiral who's mouth was gaping with shock at my outburst..

I fell to bed and began to weep..."Bridget we need to talk because you seem to know ... Do you dream?"

I looked up at her and she down at me and I grasped onto her in a big embrace...I think we were about to share in something special...


	15. Chapter 15

I felt Elaine stroking my hair in a maternal manner unlike anything my Mum ever did for me. It felt strangely comforting, although I must remember, not to push Mum aside as she would have a great egocentric fit and compete for my attention along with bombarding me with her latest craze if Feng Sui for baby nurseries at the moment.

I pulled back and she took some tissue and patted my eyes dry as I had this overwhelming urge to keep crying and couldn't stop because the tears would not cease and the deep guttural sobs echoed down the hallowed halls of the Darcy estate.

"I believe Malcolm will need to recover from your sudden outburst, " stifling her laugh a bit as Mark does when he smiles, alas it must be a family trait, " as much as I love him he needs to be throttled at times." She pushed my hair away from my face and I felt such relief. I began to nervously giggle as she subtly rocked me a bit and patted my back.

"Elaine, I've seen so much...I was beginning to see what ..." I was about to say when she finished for me.

"Ghosts or pictures from the past as if ..." she got up and looked out the window across the estate, " visits from Mark trying to tell you something."

"Yes the little Mark running around in..." I popped up off the bed and went towards her.

"His Father's coat and maybe even this...," she went to the closet and pulled out a cylinder and pulled a painting the one the little boy had painted.

"Bridget you look like you just swallowed a child," I closed my mouth and as more tears began to flow I attempted to wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

Elaine escorted me back to the bed because I was so overwhelmed with emotion. "Really this is yours to keep." She got up again and sat across me ringing up service for tea. "I was going to have it framed and present it to you and Mark on your First Wedding Anniversary considering that anniversary is paper." Then leaning into me she said," but something tells me it can be a source of great comfort right now. "

The tea came up and we sat across each other not saying much at first until I said, "you see him too?" "Why do you suppose we...?"

Elaine said, "see him."

"Bridget I believe it is because as his Mother I carried him for 9 months and his blood is my blood and well the day you said you take him as your husband you became one...in you courses the entwining of your two souls, a soul tie if you will, that make you wholly one." I nodded all of a sudden understanding.

"Just like it says in the Bible about two cleaving or was it coming together...or something like that."  
I said following her.

"Exactly...and what we share in is that common denominator which is Mark...he as my son in which I can feel things about him even far away...and you precious child," touching my face, "as his wife brought together as one."

Suddenly a long shrilling sound, "Excuse me Bridget...oh there you are darling...I have been looking all over for you...really Mummy has a few things to say to you. The Admiral is..." 

Elaine suddenly interrupted. "Pam I have some of the most extraordinary treasures in my room and well I was wondering if you would help me sort them out and then there are my colors...I can never figure whether orange is..." 

Mum Gasped, "Elaine you are a summer dear and orange should never touch your face...," and all of a sudden Mum pulled Elaine out and my friends came in and gathered on the bed holding me and offering moral support.

I'll never forget Elaine's wink back at me. Yes I know I will love being a Darcy if not just that I have a Mother that truly understands me.

(Mark)

We pulled up to caves in jeeps and it seemed better to not be traveling chained like a dog or thrown around like meat at a butcher's shop..."We have had to found shelter and hide.." Kafir said to Mark. Kafir showed him a cave that had become his home and the burlap that was their beds and stones that served as pillows.

"Perhaps you should get some rest for a few hours then we will talk. "Over there you will find items to shave and clean up a bit, also here are some clothes to camouflage you, no offense but that uniform you have on won't win you any friends around here."

"Kafir I have to get back home and explain a few things to you...but most importantly to see my wife."

Kafir looked perplexed. "I don't remember you being married before when we ...well you seemed to be so pre-occupied with the lovely reporter..." then it was as if a light went on and Kafir had the knowing devilish grin. "It is her...the pretty one who asked when we fancied each other."

Mark nodded and smiled with those dimples for perhaps the first time in the long months of his incarceration.

"Kafir...you could see, couldn't you?" "I knew before that day that I was attracted to her but my ...well ...you just know when someone is a part of you and there she was my soul mate staring me straight in the face." "Mr. Darcy, my friend," placing his hand upon my shoulder..."not only will you make it home but you will be a free man, I've always believed in you." He hugged Mark in a brotherly manner and nodded," now get some rest we have more work to do and we need to get back to London."

Mark looked to the mirror and saw a reflection of a man he didn't quite recognize. "Could this be...his hair had grown out that he resembled that actor, what's his name, from Pitch Fever or Fever something that Bridget had made him watch on numerous occasions all under the pretense that he would enjoy it because it was about Arsenal. He played along but in truth it was not so much the movie but the mere fact that she was near. He bent his head as he felt a tear come to his eye and flashed back to her pretty face and angelic smile looking up at him as they shared their movie nights.

Running his hand over his chin he noticed his beard had grown out revealing a stranger with embedded dirt and blood caught in its matting. He picked up scissors to cut away the beard and utilized the rudimentary items to shave away his beard. 

There I think that will do after sponging off and shaving...he fell off to rest on burlap using the attaché as a pillow and to capture a few winks..."what will happen next, Bridget, as he lay looking up at the dim light that reflected from atop of this shallow dwelling."

(Dream..).I walked into the gates of my parent's estate just beyond the gated garden. Oh the garden was peaceful with bright array of colors and the soft smell of lavender wafting over me, I was home. As I reached the garden I bent over to smell the fragrant symphony of flora that had become Mother's signature at this time of year.

"It's time"...came Mother waving from the porch as Father, Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, and the Alconburys ran into the house from an apparent Garden Party. I ran to see what was happening. No one acknowledged my presence as I pushed through the ground and it was like I did not even exist...

"Push Bridget..push..dear" Both Mother's holding her hand and a Doctor present .

"Mark where is Mark?" Her cries for me throttled and shot grief throughout me.

"I'm here," I yelled but no one not even Bridget acknowledged me.

"Bridget can't you see me?"

"Bridget don't worry just push..."

"I want Mark.." 

Then the large shrill or cry of a newborn...

I woke to an air raid alarm and being pulled from the cave by Kafir. He pulled me along as we took cover. Anti-air artillery went up and fighting ensued as we worked the enemy away from where we held headquarters.

"Mark it is ok." He must have noticed how ghostly white I became with all of the thundering artillery.

"No Kafir I...I had a dream or nightmare...Anyway I have to get home to Bridget...I have to make my way home to her." He saw my panic and immediately made every attempt to remind me that I needed to compose myself and allow myself to think clearly and that this was the only way anyone makes it through alive.

"Mark you will get there...I promise because you saved me I will help you." "While we have it let us examine what is in that attaché. 

We laid it all out. The documents supported David's plans to sell arms and to implicate me more to his plans. There were correspondence linking him and Kathryn as double spies. Then we found further plans to infiltrate our governments and information that would indict all those who followed along in their scheme. All of us to take place within a week starting this very day. And by luck everything documented would have severely hurt the Kurdish Freedom Flyers. By falling in their hands Kafir and his men were saved our troops deployed to this region would be safe, but we had to get beyond the "Wall of Fire" of enemy troops to get this into the hands of our respective U.S. And British Embassies. Immediately we began to draft out a plan. 

Mark had faced the wall in pause and I guess what should have been a high moment was anything but that, and Kafir handed Mark paper.

"Friend draw something that can be only coded by Bridget that will insure her that you are alive and in the meantime I will take our plan and code to my wife and my secret code with instructions to deliver that to Bridget as well as call on aid to help us."

Mark sat back an on paper he wrote I (drawing a heart) just as you are...) and handed it to Kafir who prepared the satchel that would house their plans to make it over the "wall of fire and slay the dragon," and Mark look stunned and perplexed by all the military code and talk.

(Bridget)

William spent a lot of 3 days at the sight of the crash but had come back to check in and spend time with baby Cricket and his wife Heather, no news yet on Mark ) whilst taking lovely walks along the garden. He begs of me to accept the obvious but I know otherwise and the search won't stop. I was envious wishing it could be Mark and I, but thankful as well that they had some time together and wondering if I would see Mark and have the same.

Wish the investigation would turn up something of where Mark is or, I can't believe this I'm mentioning this, I would have some dream to point me to the whereabouts of Mark. Actually in has been 5 days since any news, could it be that because I feel nothing ...he could be gone? Stood up and walked and paced... "No...will think positively and evoke positive images of child, good times, and Mark and I taking strolls as he pushes the pram with me. That is it.

Just thought...I could see Mark even now scheduling all vitamins, having me on daily scheduled meals and exercise and in fact I think he would journal even the slightest of irregularities during this pregnancy. He would check up on me almost on an hourly basis and make sure that I had the comfort of a queen and yet I know others would say he was controlling. I've learned that this is his romantic side and how he expresses himself as he cares for me, funny how there are so many ways to express love, everyone is capable of it.

"Where are you Mark...Where...we need you?" I said sitting and rocking in the chair.

The wait was too long and Shaz, Jude, and Tom begged me to understand that they needed to get back to London but not before they attempted some sort of intervention.

"Bridget...we...we um were hoping before we leave that you would hear us out." Shaz looked eerily like she was about to be sick all over so I knew it was butterflies.

"Sit down...what seems to be troubling you?" They looked at each other and then at me. I'm now suspicious that this might have more to do with me.

"It is just Bridget that we have been thinking about the five stages of grieving...the," Jude was going to go further till I cut her off.

"Yes I'm very familiar and now even you have painted new as some sort of grieving widow..." I was raising my voice.

"Well Bridget it seems very unlikely that he..." Tom now chiming in until I interrupted again.

"That he is dead and you are just going to all give up on him being alive even when I tell you that he is and that I can feel it inside...that in my heart he has encouraged me to hold on." "Go get out of here...go back to London...you will see." With that I pointed at the door and they tried to speak but did not move, so I left the room running from the Darcy's library to our room and grabbing one of Mark's shirts to hold onto.

I needed another place of which to be alone. There was this old leather couch. The one we spent the night on just after Father and Mother's renewal of vows. I slipped on Mark's shirt and curled up. I remembered that night how he built a fire in the fireplace and brought in some Brandy to sip. I was curled up in his shirt for the day and he in robe. His parents lending us the privacy of being alone. I curled up nearly on top of him on this couch and I was the perfect fit as I nestled in with my head on his heart. We snogged for awhile like wild teenagers hiding from our parents until we fell asleep that night to the dancing embers coming from the fireplace.

Wiping a tear I pulled up the blanket that sat at the sofa's edge and fell asleep. The baby was definitely producing more moments of sleep and I fell overcome with the weariness my body found itself in.

(Dream)

Excuse me let's set up...

Heard Mark's voice saying, "I've got a plan."

And here I am standing in the Chambers of Inns of Court and the who do I see but the Aghani and Heaney interview is happening before my eyes. But, everything is reversed or so it seems. Maybe I ate too many scones earlier. I attempted to shake my head but everything was going forward and I could not wake up.

Eleanor to Kafir: Mr. Aghani - you were defending Mr. Darcy, you must be delighted. Kafir: Yes - it's a good day for justice. Mark here is a hero, not a criminal, and Bridget here, (as I see myself grabbing Mark's hand and we smile at each other) "has fought for 5 years, in every way she possibly could, to save the man she loves. To reject his cause and not save him would be a crime really. Bridget looks over to Mark enraptured by his determination to be by her side and he takes her with his warm stare as Kafir goes on about how she fought so hard for the one she loves. Eleanor to Bridget..."Here I have a little something for you...and the minute my hand touched hers and I grabbed the envelope...Cornelia walked in..."Mum a Mrs. Afghani is downstairs and insist on seeing only you." 

Bridget pinched herself but knew she was awake and received such a start.

"Cornelia I am away?" She looked at me odd and offered her arm to me to help me downstairs. 

Cautiously I walked into the room. She greeted me with warmth. "I have very important news for you...perhaps we should sit down." All of a sudden all had come into the room. Our parents as well as William and his family.

"I'm not sure you understand...but Kafir went back to fight for the Kurdish people...and well it seems that he has some information to provide to a William, she looked around looking for some acknowledgement. William stepped up and she handed him an envelope. He opened it and fell to a chair in shock but was taking in all the information presented to him, but did not utter a word as he studied its contents. 

"But more importantly," all eyes turned to me..."you are who I really came to see." I received a coded message to present you with this envelope." It was the one in the dream. The stares bored down on my as my hand shook. I opened it and there was a note that simply stated, I (picture of a heart) just the way you are as if a code to me. I looked at it and then at her and then to everyone else around me. "This is Mark's...his" I couldn't speak.

"yes it is...Kafir transmitted all the information for me with instructions to deliver this to you." "He has found Mark and he is alive and with William's information...perhaps we will have both of our husbands home soon."

I hugged her ...and I looked at Elaine who ran and hugged me, "Darling I knew he was alive." 

I had hope as I looked at that piece of paper. He was coming home. 

William said..."there is still another hurdle to climb," and with that left the room and contacted his people.

But nothing could take the joy Elaine and I were feeling that day that we had been right all along and that our suspicions were correct. Eleanor joined us for tea and scones.

"Congratulations Bridget on your pregnancy...I imagine Mark can't wait to come home to you and this blessed event."

"He does not know yet..." I said and Eleanor and Elaine nearly dropped their tea cups.

"What a welcome home gift this will be," Eleanor said patting my hand gently and offering support.

"So Bridget when did you realize you fancied Mark or was it the other way around?" She smiled and winked and I giggled a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

1:00 AM just about 10:00 PM back home in London.

Mark arose urgently because insurgents had pinpointed the caravan and took up position surrounding us beyond the border of Kirkurk and Baghdad. Nervousness filled the air and Mark felt as if he was going to crack at any moment. Boom! Boom! More missiles and artillery bombarded the former compound that we used as a distraction. The back door of this operation in full swing and U.S and British Forces will utilize a shock and awe type campaign as Mark, Kafir, William, and the Freedom Fighters forward preventing them from taking over the fuel refinery and the weaponry stored underneath in the bunkers.

We waited to allow the enemy insurgents believe that they had annihilated us, but little did they know we were drawing up behind them. We waited surrounding their camp in the catalogue hummers suited with anti-aircraft weaponry in case unexpected enemy aircraft should make its way to counteract our intelligence. Mark, as well as William, seemed to disappear into the surroundings camouflage, if you will, and as Mare referred it was like running around his Mother's bed sheets, much like he did when he played as a child.

Around 5:00 A.M. We released artillery and aircraft missiles on the enemy as we heard screams from below, William all of a sudden left Mark's side unnoticed, Mark was shocked at the atrocity of these maneuvers and found everything so unsettling and the release of artillery and screams jarring to his equilibrium, then the vehicles moved forth and Mark steadied himself as backup to the vehicle just before him, but just as we released more artillery and our service vehicles moved forth, one of the vehicles in front of us hit were broadsided by a car that on impact blew a very large hole and explosion into the side of the vehicle.

It is all dim dawn more shots were fired. "Wait that was William's vehicle." Mark ran as Kafir tried to hold him back but Mark was thrown ten feet as another explosion hit, "No," he looked up to see the whole vehicle engulfed in flames. But then Mark heard the cry of a man on the ground engulfed in further fire. It was William. Taking the jacket he had he threw it on William and Kafir joined smothering the fire, as back up the armed forces came to the aid. "Why didn't you stay with me," came the guttural cry of Mark as he found his son so burned. Kafir noticed that Mark had taken shrapnel into his arm and due to the adrenalin did not take notice of the severe bleeding until Kafir pinned him to the ground placing a tourniquet and applying pressure to his wound. "No Kafir...I need to," rest friend we have it handled and before Mark knew it the enemy was surrounded and victory was won at least for the moment. Medic helicopters were coming only Mark was the only one they seemed to be attending to and not William.

"William, son, please hold on" he grabbed for his son's hand.

Mark yelled out," Why ... Bring him with me?" "Please don't leave him...take him not me." "Oh God please." He was fraught with emotional as well as physical pain.

Kafir watched over Mark," friend it is too late, and with that Mark saw the sorrow on the features of Kafir. "No, he has to make it," Mark attempted to pull himself up but restraints kept him from it. Kafir nodded and they covered William realizing that his friend needed the closure he brought William up for the ride back. Instead of a body bag a blanket covered him.

Mark reached over in his weak state and grabbed the hand of his son who rested under the blanket lifeless. There was a solitary tear traveling down Mark's cheek. Kafir felt obligated to wipe it away but decided not to, leaving his friend to say good-bye on his terms, for he knew this is the longest and painful trip a Father will ever have to make in his life.

"Kafir," Mark attempting to stifle a sob, "Father's should go before their sons."


	17. Chapter 17

Midnight: Mobile ringing loudly as Bridget looked around to see that everyone from Elaine, Heather, and Eleanor had fallen asleep.

"Bridget," I began to roll my eyes it was my Mother and Auntie Una calling. There is news coming News Night-Special Report." "It seems there has been a development."

"Mum is this a dream?" Realized it wasn't. Mum began to ring back in my ear with the following "My it is about time your husband Mark came home, if I were you I would keep tighter reigns on him." I hung up but I realized something was breaking and I jolted everyone else out of sleep with a squeal.

She amazes me, this woman who seems to be my Mother. Although I'm not sure, she can be so insensitive in that in these past 3 months she thinks Mark has been on some long mini-break. Inner poise Bridget, because although it would be attractive thought to put her away in old folks home where she could not hurt another soul she is still your Mother. I wonder if I was adopted. All eyes went back to the telly. They were breaking now for a special announcement. It was 1:00 AM and we had been sitting in vigil all this time. I think each one of us held on so tight that each other's hands lost all circulation.

"It seems that things are not as they seem." Said the rail thin blonde anchor stick insect. "Important documents have been delivered that indict David Hermitage and subsequently Kathryn Smythe, his fiancé, in illegal arm trades. " "Although David has perished Kathryn will be indicted by Britain as well as the U.S, extradition is happening at this moment and she will be released to U.S. authorities very soon" More news, as she held her ear piece, "Human Rights Barrister and British Citizen Mark Darcy has been cleared of wrong doing after heroic campaign to clear his name as well as stopping illegal shipment of arms." A loud cheer came and we were hugging each other. Sitting back on the sofa we continued to listen.

"It is a miracle...wait (she held her air time and grew very solemn as I knew more news was being fed into her ear piece)" we are awaiting news there has been one fatality." The news anchor shook her hand and it was almost as if we all had stopped breathing for the moment. "I'm sorry to report that there has been," more silence, "American William Thatcher, a close confident and apparent son of Mr. Darcy has been killed in this campaign." I grabbed onto Heather who broke, "I knew it...I knew it...I had a dream and he said good-bye." I held her with all my might for I had no idea what to say to this woman who I have grown close to and considered a daughter. "My husband said this might happen one day, that I would have to prepare," in disbelief we sat there looking at one another. The news broke so fast that we were not prepared or sent any notice at all like soldiers killed in service usually are; the news leaked it to fast.

10:00 AM The Next Day- "Heather I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say. I wanted both of them back and could not understand the weight of this news because in my mind I saw both of them walking through that door. The world for that moment seemed to separate from where I stood. You see in my mind I had seen perfect family teas where Mark and William would share their adventures and that our baby would grow up with their daughter Cricket. We would be a thriving family. But it all ceased to exist and obligatory call came the next day when the officer pulled up to deliver the news and the United States Government apologized for not releasing the information before it was broadcast.

We sat there waiting for further news of where we would meet Mark but I so wanted her and Cricket to have the homecoming they had expected but it ceased to be and I was speechless. "Bridget are you ok?" Heather looked at me and at this moment she cared more for me and her pain was being masked. "Yes, I don't know what to say...but that I'm so sorry."

"It could have been any one of us in these circumstances," said Elaine who came to embrace again and bring us tea and small teacakes. Heather broke out in tears but held closely to me and I spent time just holding her it was the only solace I could offer at this point.

7:00 PM that evening we had received a call. Tomorrow at 9:00 AM Mark would see us and William's body and Mark would fly into Heathrow in special military aircraft. They informed us that we could not speak to him or see him till tomorrow after he had been debriefed. How unfair because I just needed to hear Mark's voice. The call was much like the homecoming of Princess Diana and the foreboding and tension just as strong.

9:00 AM the next day the Press and Paparazzi surrounded the waiting area as the aircraft pulled up. Ten Minutes and the door opened and some high-ranking individuals exited at first and then I saw him. His left arm in cast but his right hand helping carry down William's casket. I gasped because the pain of these circumstances caught into my soul. I knew immediately his pain. He and others of William's Company descended the stairs to the waiting hearse. Heather came up to the limo aside to accompany William and her and Mark embraced, she looked so young to be draped in mourning clothes. Water welled in Mark's eyes and that dear girl went to wipe them away. He held her hand and escorted her to the awaiting limo.

He then turned yelling, "Bridget, where is Bridget?" and I could not stand it pushing past I broke through the crowd. He welcomed it and grabbed onto my tightly almost crushing me with what seemed urgency that he could not hold me close enough, " I was wondering where you were." He kissed me on the lips and on the forehead.

"Mark, it is so good to see you." I stopped, looking into his eyes and brushing away the curl and wave. 

He wrapped his good arm around me and gathered he and me seemed so thirsty for the contact we could share. I was very gentle with this arm and then he took my hand and we walked side by side to the other awaiting car making no stops for the shouts of press. His parents followed suit in the car behind us but they made no attempt to approach him, Elaine was giving us our space.

"Bridget, William told me about the child he had no choice," at this point his hand touched my tummy. "I knew it ...I had some idea." His face reflected so much pain that with the room the limo afforded us I persuaded him to set his head on my lap for a bit of a lie down as we made our way back home. It was silent for the moment and I stroked him and offered comfort to him. We headed towards to Holland Park for normalcy to his life.

His colleagues greeted Mark and I, this was totally unexpected but many had missed him. Upon entering in Kafir hugged Mark. It was a small lunch and about an hour in Mark made his way to Heather and Cricket at the door preparing to leave in the limo furnished to them. Mark stood by her as she told him that her plans were to take him back to the U.S and scatter his ashes where his Mother's ashes had been scattered along Martha's Vineyard. Mark seemed a little more ripped apart by her intended departure and he paused for a moment. "You will accept a trust set up for you and the baby won't you?" She paused and said, "You don't have to." "But I want to, " she nodded realizing it was a gesture that might lend to his healing. I stood behind to offer both of them support. "She hugged him and promised that their summers would be spent with us in England. It must have seemed very vacuous to him.

This was a bittersweet homecoming and I came at odds with the Admiral suggesting that the festivities end and noticing Mark had found some solitude with his Mother. The Admiral was far more about appearances and it annoyed me a bit. But still Mark and his Mother shared something special, and at a point she got him to smile for a second. As she left she assured me that for now she would keep the Admiral away so we could have some time but expect a few phone calls from her because she was concerned for our welfare.

2:00 PM this was the moment. We had not a moment alone before, with the exception of the car ride; I entered quietly as he sat with his head in his hands on our bed. He looked up and I knew that the rush of various emotions were far more complex even for him right now. Brushing his shoulder down his back I felt a little shiver or electricity flow through him. "I'm sorry," he moved his head towards mine and his face drew closer brushing against me. My hands pushed back through his wave as I attempted to kiss away the tears that began to fall once again. "We need to get you ready for a lie down."

His state was very fragile and so with care that a wife can give I proceeded to take away his blazer from his shoulder and unhook his sling. The stare was intense as I came to help him disrobe. In such a solemn and silent state and with still a tear at the corner of his eye. "Bridget I will be a good Father, I promise." 

I stopped to hold him in my arms and pulling back said, "I'm just glad you are home. " He pulled me up again just as I finished removing his sling and then his shirt and he encouraged me to have a lie down next to him and then coming along my left side he cuddled close to me placing his head on the baby bump and rubbing it gently. I was hoping that this child would provide some reassurance and healing to his loss. But it was so bittersweet and in my mind I tried to fight this horrible need I had to want to fix everything in his world.


	18. Chapter 18

Alarm Clock Read 9:00 AM-Party Purgatory Over!

No Mark, could it have been a dream? No not possible, I had tended to him last night as we sought refuge in each other's arms, will get up and search around to find him. Inner poise and relax while trying to maintain the fact that I'm very anxious and ready to go into pre-mature labor.

Ok frantically I took in the surrounding bedrooms and kitchen realizing this was unlike Mark but I will find him. "Why am I lifting up a cushion, surely a man of his stature can't hide under a cushion? I will need to go out and find him.

Gaaah!!! Must not worry too much, who am I kidding, tormented and upset husband could be wondering the streets shell shocked and in some psychiatric ward after displaying some horrible physical disorder and having irrational screaming and horrible facial ticks, sort of like Colin Firth in that movie, that movie, yes it was Trauma.

"Mark?" No answer and I dressed in nothing but robe and bunny slippers that my generous friend Tom had given me the Christmas before last. "Mark," a little louder before the door behind me had locked. I turned around to jiggle it but it would not open. Well in for a penny in for a pound I continued on and as I turned the corner I was being stared at as if I suffered from an extreme case of lunacy. I don't know what is worse being 3 months pregnant in only a robe and bunny slippers yelling his name, "Mark," or my bunny costume at the Tarts and Vicars Party.

Now in Borough Market, and just about to cross the street Coins, he exits with mochas and what appears to be chocolate croissants, and with the color of patented red in his face mirroring embarrassment and concern, "Are you ok?" 

I looked around, "I just didn't see you at home, and well you have been away too long and when you were not here." I stopped and he didn't say too much but nodded head and came over right away. He looked away and then back at me. Then he nodded to a passer-by who just turned their nose up at us.

For just a moment I could see the corners of his mouth turn up and a slight dimple appear. "It is good to be home," he said. I imagine he was feeling a certain sense of familiarity with me in robe and bunny slippers. "Sorry, they are not tiger print panties but I was wondering where you had gone wandering about."

"I'm so sorry they weren't tiger print as well, but, I just wanted to take a walk and then," pulling a small bag from his side and revealing chocolate croissants and holding our mochas in his other hand. "Darling I don't know about you but I've been wanting chocolate for a very long time and I thought some breakfast in bed might be a good start towards, perhaps, some normalcy." 

I hugged him and others gawked around us as well as young men just outside the Coins cheered us on. He was endearing giving me small little kisses the best he could with his arms full. I asked to carry the croissants back and he let me.

We had made it home and he realized he was without his key, shaking his head he put our breakfast down and proceeded to climb the garden wall and made it through a back window, "how I've missed this small mishaps we have had without you Bridget," he said as we nestled back in bed trying to be as normal as possible. He began to ask me questions about the baby and then there was a lull in our conversation. He had floated off to some other planet.

"Mark, earth to Mark." I waved my hand but saw the emotions sort of ebbing from wherever he was going.

"Bridget this is such a wonderful moment but I'm struggling to be in it..." he said looking a little pained by the events he has seen and the atrocities. So much so a car backfired outside and all of a sudden his body was covering mine.

"It was a car Mark." He looked up and I realized that his nerves were shot.

"I'm going mad," he said getting up from covering the baby and me.

"This is natural Mark?" "This is grief that you are going through, that is all," smoothing the wave from his face and trying to get him to calm down.

I called him back over to my arms and said nothing all the while categorizing the steps I would see him go through these next weeks and months. He held on so tight and I truly realized that he felt comfortable if no where else to cry in my arms, I did not go far from him and would insist that he stay close to home until I was sure his nerves were settled.

Prompting him to sit up a bit and unbuttoning his unkempt shirt I began to rub and massage from his back across his chest while realizing the tension seemed to have caused several knots.

Suddenly the phone was ringing off the hook for the next hour, Richard from Sit Up Britain who wanted an exclusive interview, the BBC calling, trucks pulling up front and camping off the street, and government officials leaving messages.

Mark looked even whiter then a sheet.

Then a call from Mum, "Darling you won't believe this we have been asked to participate in an interview on the BBC regarding our son-in-law, we are celebrities, well give me a call when you can, bye Darling."

Mark held a pillow to his face and I didn't blame him. How was I going to protect him from the onslaught of attention and the realization of what our future might become in his new found 15 minutes of fame.

"Darling make them go away," is all he said as I held him close. Yes, I wanted to the sanity of our time together and no one was going to rob us of it. 

One month later after numerous doctor appointments and psychiatric evaluations regarding post traumatic therapy from his ordeal he had settled a bit more but was still a little closed off. He had gone back to work but on more a consultation basis. Mark had been traumatized and little by little he would release the over-protective boundaries he had on our home, and me but was still a bit studious and anal about the baby and me.

Gaah! Dread 6:00 Sunday –two months since his return. Dutiful to the family arrangements was Mark but not as punctual as usual, I think he was worried more about the endless interrogating and speculation to all those meetings and phone calls he has taken, and to be honest I have been kind of kept out of the loop. Everyone has been relentless and the Admiral I'm sure has Mark's future all planned out without our consent.

I wanted Mark to go through the grieving process but every step of the way I felt he was being tugged in different directions, particularly the calls that seemed to be coming from Parliament, I must admit I think I told the Prime Minister to bugger off, it was shameful but they didn't seem to work as hard as they should have to prove my husband's innocence, as well as all the stately heads of Europe. Mark asked me to not return anymore of his phone calls.

He was so closed in about this and I could not get him to share anything, he would only revert back to questions and inquiries about our child, and yes as suspected I caught him writing semi-complete lists of what a child might need and another book under his pillow last night 101 Ways To Comfort Your Wife When She Is Expecting. 

This was not lunch but more like the French inquisition. In-Laws and Auntie Una and Geoffrey all in attendance with Mark across the way fidgeting because Mum has been non-stop planning life in the limelight. Sometimes I think the pairing of my Mother with the Admiral would have been a better choice, but wait if so there would be no Mark but the two just seem so perfect for one another, yet the world would combust I'm sure if they were paired soon. That would be Armageddon too soon!

"I have to say I can't be more proud of you son."

Quietly Mark nods but offers not much and I tilt my head wondering what he is speaking about. He is at this point picking at the sausage on his plate.

"I mean a fortnight from today there has been question about a rather prestigious position with foreign and British affairs that has been tossed in certain circles of Parliament." "In fact, question has not been to far off that you would not rise through the Tory Party and eventually become Prime Minister."

Mark dropped his fork and looked to his Father, "that is speculation and something I would rather be discussed about at a later time. My fork dropped and I'm sure the expression on my face was one of someone hit by an enormous lorry.

"Excuse me," he said pushing up from the table and walking away.

Mother said, "really that was rude and with manners like that he will never be considered prime minister material at all."

I glared at her simultaneously along with Elaine and we nodded at each other, sort of code for me to follow Mark, but while I excused myself I did not leave before letting my opinion ring forth, "Admiral have you ever considered that quite possibly the plans of your son and yourself do not coincide and at this time he is mourning the son who he only got to know for a short time, and shame on you for not sharing in that grief for he was a grandson to you as well." "Life goes on, but once I wish ...I wish that you would further from your self out to your son." Having taken no clear breath I excused myself to go look for him.

He looked stunned but I didn't care, I took off to see where Mark had wandered and had hoped he had not relapsed into some sorry state.

Mark, remembering his peaceful place of solitude took to his Mother's Garden. A letter left in his pocket and unopened since the death of William. It was in his personal effects and addressed to Mark. 

He holds it out and turns it around a bit and puts it down and then picks it up and then puts it down. For a moment he turns his back to it. Glancing at it he picks it up once again and resigns himself to open it.

Dearest Dad (His thumb strokes over those words and he wipes a tear away)

Should you be the one opening this then you were the one who made it back.

I have to tell you, prior to this mission there were times when I wanted to abandon it, but I was selfish I wanted to know you. I felt like I was half a person until I had to the chance to meet you. It is true that I had a wonderful upbringing, but there was still a part of me that was but incomplete and I used to pretend who you might be. I see now you are that man of integrity, but most of all you are strong and I sense you have a sense of what is right.

I imagine since our return you are being bombarded and can't find a moment to access what you should do next. (Mark sniffed a bit then he smiled with those dimples) Probably hailed a hero and you are one. But Father, if I could offer you any help or thought posthumously it would be this, a man's most heroic call is not the public office or how he is perceived in the public eye, but that of himself, which he pours into his wife and children. The world won't remember you but your family, will carry you in their hearts. Father invest in your future wisely, stay the course with Bridget and your child.

With great love and admiration

Your son

William

Mark had so much pulling at him, a week from tomorrow they were going to knight William posthumously and by all the offers pouring in there were expectations that Mark would be groomed to become a chosen candidate to become Prime Minister one day. Conflicted by what his family really wanted of him and because Bridget deserved the best as well as his future child, he was turning onto possibly a change he never really anticipated. But would remaining a barrister on a consultation basis and Professor at Oxford be enough for all of them. The words at the end of William's letter would play very heavily on Mark's conscience. He tucked the letter in his pant's pocket.

"Mark I've been looking all over for you." Bridget looked so beautiful.

"I'm sorry darling the pressure within the manor was so ...so difficult and I needed time to think." He held her hand and smiled forcing the dimples once again to come through.

"I know, but I wish you would let me in." The back of her hand made it down his cheek and he tilted his head to steal but a kiss.

"Will you walk with me a bit?" "You know this garden was in a dream of mine and when it was revealed to me that you were with baby, you ever had weird dreams Bridget?"

"Yes," and then as we walked I began to unfold to him all the dreams and visitations I had while he was gone. He stopped and then said well I know that we are truly one and there is really something to our two souls being one." We kissed again but I still felt a little locked out.

"Darling, " I was poised thinking as he turned around he was going to reveal something about what was going on inside of him. "I was thinking that those swatches for the nursery your Mother brought deserve another once over," and we headed towards the house. Why does he do that, just when I feel that he is going to say something deep and open up he goes to avoidance and superficiality.

"Yellow might be the way to go." He said stepping over the front threshold.

"You are coming," he said and I knew my mouth was wide open but he tugged on my hand and all I remember is looking at him in disbelief.

Have decided to go out to lunch with Dating/Marriage War Command. Tom, Shaz, Magda, and Jude are the most supportive friends a girl could hope for, but they are a little put out that they can't smoke around me.

"Bridge so sorry I'm late had an important call," I shook my head because I knew it was Shaz fitting in one more fag before sitting down to speak with me and the others. Still I consider what the disappointment will be when they realize that the smoking band will far surpass even this moment, I'm protective but Mark he is even more so.

Jude said, Bridge it sounds like you are living under military watch with all those lists," she shook her head with concern.

"Yes, but that book on the grieving male and caveman tendencies of emotional stuffing is first rate s." "I'm afraid I will never know what is going on with him because he keeps bloody well covering up with color swatches and daily trips to the local baby stores, I thought I was bad." Now I was feeling the need for a ciggie as I found my hand waving mid-air with nothing in it. 

Magda the sensible friend, "Bridget and all of you this is complete nonsense because you are quite fortunate to have a husband so completely involved in your pregnancy, and I mean you don't know, all this could be therapeutic for him."

"You may be right Magda, but that does not explain all the phone calls or the letter he locked up in his safe beyond the study." It is as I'm a part of his life but he still has me locked out, what do I do?"

They all say, " oh" simultaneously and could not enter in any other words at all.

"I mean I have checked to make sure he is not a pod person but I'm pretty sure by last nights," I giggled a bit, "moment that indeed it is Mark Darcy inhabiting my bed, no alien can quite shag the way he does. "

"And besides the replication of such a gorgeous bottom to alien life form could not quite replicate itself." I stopped because they all turned to avoid eye contact behind me.

"Darling, I hope you are not cross examining all my anatomical assets over tea once again." It was Mark and he pulled up a chair at the table and all manner of conversation fell quiet.

Ordering some cappuccino for himself and making himself comfortable, which I think always makes the Urban Family nervous, he composed himself, "I've been trying to call you all day and was worried until Jeremy told me where Magma was, and well, it just seemed obvious that the dating war command was in full swing." "Tell me what is it this time operation how to keep the hubby at home or what men really think of pending fatherhood, or what Daddy's really want?" He smiled at the total shock that rang through on the faces of Shaz, Jude, and Tom. They were motionless, and well I was embarrassed, until I realized it was his attempt at wit, although, it seemed as if he had been eavesdropping on my conversation.

He then leaned in, as he was on a roll, and told me it was getting late and whispered he was quite interested in comparing notes regarding our mutual anatomical features and that he needed my assistance with his arm sling and possible back massage. I knew he was propositioning me and that he was up to something very highly irregular, or he was preparing me for the fact that once again he was going to take me half way around the world. But I always fell under his spell and I made my excuses following him in hypnotical state.

Walking in like the Campbell soup kids hand in hand I was happy until the state of bliss dropped from me and all of my catastrophizing returned as I looked towards the safe in our room where he put that private letter two weeks ago.

" Why don't you ever talk to me?" I said as I stopped dead in my tracks.

He stopped with a deadening sickness and sat on our bed, "I do ...I do talk to you," as his face drained from any color whatsoever. I realized I might have been looking somewhat like I had when I chucked him when we had first gone out. The big row that caused us not to speak for months. 

"Darling...I thought we were headed for more ...well you know amorous adventure and salacious note comparisons," trying all of a sudden to weakly change the subject as he held out his hand. 

"Mark Darcy, for once I don't know if you even care about the events that have led us to this moment, whether we will be here, what about your son, your denial to face what is happening." "Your tendency not to share and always being busy equates in my way of thinking to avoidance" "Well, what will it be?" I sat down again and looked at him where his head clearly lowered and he turned slightly.

"You know me better than I know myself," shocking revelation coming from a barrister of considerable merit.

"You think me a callous individual because I don't mention my dead son." "You are expecting me to spirit you and our baby off to some foreign land." "Or worse, you think we are heading back to Washington where we live a double life, me as a spy for her Majesty's Secret Service."

"Shh Mark you should not talk so loud someone might hear us," I didn't know and I could only assume that was where he was going as he nodded his head and placed them down in his hands and I continued to sit next to him on our bed. 

"Well tell me differently because right now with your Father's calls and your other meetings and not one moment to collect yourself what am I to think?" "Here I am a partner, but I feel more like an outsider and not included on any decisions and not able to comfort you at this time."

He looked towards me stunned and speechless and for once a tear began to trail down his cheek. I had hit a nerve.

"No one ever cared enough to want to take care of me." "I was the one who needed to be in control and the one who needed to hold all the answers." Wiping an eye and sniffling.

"Not anymore," as I put a hand on his shoulder. 

He got up and walked to the safe and handed it to me watching me pensively as I read it. "Why didn't you share this with me?"

"Because I was going to make it right, and make it all right, and then when things settled more I would someday...someday show you.

"Mark" caressing his cheek.

"No, I want the best for us at any expense." "Tomorrow William is knighted posthumously and state and governmental officials are throwing offers at me, but...but all I want is my family and bow out of public life..." Looking a little worried, "does this disappoint you?" He said looking a little ashen. 

"No I see a man I love...and, " he paced and looked out the window. One who has had so much taken from him and is being crowded in by paternal and country expectations. Mark what is it that you want?

"Bridget, would it be ok...(kneeling before me) ok to step aside from public life to be a professor at Oxford ...to consult on the side because I really want to remain at home." He seemed to be asking again not to disappoint me or the family, how extra-ordinary I had a man who actually cared about my opinion.

I was stunned that for so much time that he felt his attraction was merely his station and yet he needed to realize that I loved him for whom he was, not what he did. 

"You would do that and be happy?" He said just for a sense of reassurance.

"Only if you were, because Mark Darcy I married you because I too, love you for who you are and not what you do."

Nodding my head and smiling he wrapped his arms around me. He stole one kiss and then another. Sitting there laying side by side on the pinnacle of re-connecting and with just a dash of hesitancy to the concern for our baby in the womb I reassured him it was still ok and quite natural.

"Darling I've missed you so much." He nodded and as he began to kiss me I realized that the one thing he needed more than anything else was to seek refuge with the baby and me. Hungrily we began to explore one another and it happened my hand touched where his injured arm and he winced. "Darling I just want to hold you with both arms."

"Perhaps you should just let me this time care for you," so stabilizing his body weight and making sure he was comfortable lying on his back by propped pillows, taking care to turn off his mobile as I administered and lavished amorous play which he gladly became an accepting participant, we conjured up a beautiful intimacy.

"Bridget, he said while drawing circles on my arm," Did you ever ...well when I was in the field when I had that premonition of being pregnant and well phantom," he was getting a little uneasy, "phantom symptoms."

Touching is nose and leaning over and kissing him once again I told him more of my dreams and about the little boy and with that I got up and presented him with the picture his Mother had given me. He looked up in great shock to see what I had revealed and said, " without a doubt this is so incredible and I'm so happy to be home."

The next day was a turn of events that shocked everyone with the exception of us. 

We entered Westminster Abbey. Unlike any event before and because of the pomp and circumstance surrounding William and Mark's retrieval of documents to head off major terrorist activities he had become somewhat of a national hero. Which made it even more painful what was about to take place.

With the Her Royal Highness in attendance and all the royal family we set off to honor a hero. William Thatcher and recognize the efforts of the Kurdish Freedom Fighters.

Then it happened. Mark was called to accept posthumously the honor and knighthood for his son William Thatcher. 

The press crowded around wondering if he would throw his hat into the ring and accept the grooming to become Britain's next Prime Minister offered to him by the most prestigious in the Tory Party.

"I know there has been press lately stating that I have accepted the prestigious position to be groomed as Britain's next Prime Minister, but I've declined any further offers. I would like to take this moment to state that while this would be the greatest honor bestowed on my I could not accept." Gasp as light bulbs flashed.

You see the mark of a man, which my son William has left me with, (more whispers) was that perhaps while the honor of service of country is a great honor, there is a greater call for a man. This call is his family. (He looked towards me and paused with the most luscious smouldering look) The greatest achievement a man has is the time he invests into his family and love he shares with his partner, his wife really. So without further speculation I would like to announce that I would be retiring from any further public service. I have accepted a post as a Law Professor at Oxford and I hope to spend the rest of my days investing myself into those who God has so richly blessed me with, my family."

Snaps from Paparazzi abounded but Mark walked past his father who was pale, extended his arm to me and he walked and maybe I waddled a bit as we made our way to the waiting limo.

"You didn't have to, " I touched his arm.

He stated, "Yes, and I've never felt more alive then I do right now," and with that he leaned in and pulled me into his arms with a great big amorous kiss.

"Home James," he smiled.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

As you can imagine I have not been faithful at all you diary and have come to regard you as secondary to my child's journal and baby book. But I would not want to disappoint you and not reflect on the current events of Mark Darcy and Bridget Jones Darcy. Although most of the events of the year have been somewhat of a cock up, at least my dear husband and I have weathered the storm and have displayed further inner poise during what most would say were insurmountable situations. December 26th- Unexpected instantaneous weight loss due to delivery of baby boy, 7lbs 3 oz with brown eyes and dark brown curly air. Almost undeniably an offspring of myself and beautifully handsome husband. 

Mark and I have received an unexpected surprise, well actually expected but a week later, he was 7 lb 3oz baby boy named William Mark Darcy. Honestly Mark is doting dad and insists I rest while he changes nappies and and puts son on regular schedule, although he did get a little squirmish when he saw my breast pump and wondered if it was some unrealistic torture device or new found toy left over here from Tom, honesty. One thing though due to boxing day delivery and return home on 28th December we have been able to escape horrible Turkey Curry Buffet and hopefully will begin new tradition of our own.

I will offer this, although he would blush if I was to reveal, that I heard him singing William a lullaby. I think that through our hardships the real hero of this piece was William Thatcher Darcy and his heroic efforts to bring his Dad home. The legacy left of his memory and the turn of events makes me feel that William is indeed smiling on us. Just the other day I heard the Christmas Bells and told Mark I think William got his wings.

11:00 January 31st-Before New Year will begin annual gratitude list while husband finishing preparing New Year's tidbits. Little William in bed and anticipating parent time.Hurrah!

No Turkey Curry Buffets

No groping of one said pseudo uncle!

Mark's incredible hypnotic power that keeps Mum under check

Admiral's healthy fear of not crossing me

Turkey Curry awaiting us in refrigerator for tomorrow's small lunch-just the three of us

T.V Offer to become next Oprah Winfrey like t.v. host in Britain

Mark supportive and willing to let wife take limelight and become man behind the woman. April will be my show's debut "Ask Bridget"

Long delightful gazes at husband always turning into healthy shag sessions and tender caresses.

Have put Diary down as here the footsteps of delightful husband bounding upstairs."Darling, there you are, we have not had proper Christmas," he looked at me expectedly.

"What ever do you mean sir, it is almost the New Year?" I pushed the hair away from his face as he came in for a kiss.

"Yes the baby is special but there are a few gifts downstairs and I have prepared a feast for us," holding out his hand I knew we were starting a new tradition. But instead of walking hand in hand he picked me up and carried me downstairs depositing me in a festive room of twinkley lights and evergreen. Before our small snack.I pointed to a package under the tree after Mark settled me on the couch under soft blanket.

"You must open that first Mark." He sat next to me smiled and tore into the paper. Mark held it up with his trademark smile with dimple and all, "It is beautiful Bridget," he said kissing me on the cheek. Mark mentioned that the royal blue cardigan with elbow patches would allow him to fit in nicely at Oxford. 

He handed me a small one and I opened it. It was a tennis bracelet of beautifully cut diamonds. Another box revealed an estate agent's brochure. In it the most beautiful country home close to Oxford. I realized it was a dream and comparable to those homes I had dreamed about as a child. "Mark."

"Do I like!" smiling at him. "Yes, it is beautiful." He grabbed hold of me and started with small subtle kisses that became more passionate as the evening drew on. Must admit sweater did not remain on him very long. We were a family and for once life was becoming what I had always hoped it would be-supportive gorgeous husband, beautiful baby, and lovely home.

Settling in for New Years Bridget Jones Darcy successful wife, mother, and celebrity I think I will look at him for a bit while he rests.

"Bridget, stop staring at me and go find something to do," I turned away only to be pulled back in his arms and kissed as we tucked ourselves away for this cold winter's night.


End file.
